Una Historia Más
by GreenDave
Summary: Capitulo 20 arriba. Disculpen la tardanza... a punto del final...
1. Chapter 1

Ranma1/2 pertene a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 1.- DE LO RELATIVO A LA LITERATURA UNIVERSAL, OFERTAS DE TRABAJO Y GENTE EN LOS TEJADOS.

Poco a poco la luz comenzaba a desaparecer, miró el reloj en la parte inferior derecha del computador en el cual se encontraba y pudo apreciar lo que ya suponia, la noche pronto llegaría, un pequeño suspiro salio por su nariz, lo cual no era algo que él acostumbrase a hacer, es decir, por que no encontrarse practicando en el dojo, después de todo la materia se le hacia sumamente pesada - _literatura universal, ¿cual es su utilidad?, y encima hacer un ensayo sobre escritores latinoamericanos contemporáneos, ni siquiera conozco sus idiomas o lo que sea; seguro Akane la lleva más sencilla, después de todo las mujeres adoran a Shakespeare… al menos no tengo que hacer una reseña de todos los temas del año como Hiroshi y Daisuke, supongo que Kami a sido generoso conmigo… al menos esta vez_ - entretenido en sus pensamientos no escucho como la encargada del local le comentaba que era ya la hora de cerrar, pero que estaría encantada de permitirle ocupar su ordenador personal… en su habitación; si bien Ranma no era muy avispado para comprender los sentimientos de las mujeres no tardo en darse cuenta, aún sin haber escuchado la "sutil" invitación, que aquella chica se le insinuaba y halló en ello otra razón por la cual dar gracias, no por el ofrecimiento, sino por que Akane no se encontrase por allí, después de todo esa la tarde por culpa de su boca floja había sido mandado vía aérea a un distrito muy lejano a Nerima cortesía de un conocido mazo.

No supo en que forma ni como lo logro pero guardo la cuartilla y media que llevaba del ensayo de ocho cuartillas que debía entregar en semana y media en su memoria USB y se despidió de forma apurada y despistada de la encargada del cybercafe y en menos de dos minutos recorrió las trece calles que lo separaban del hogar de los Tendo. Salto la vieja muralla de la casa y al caer ágilmente sobre una pierna sin necesidad de flexionarla siquiera un poco para contrarrestar su peso observo las luces apagadas, aún así ningún detalle le era desconocido, el color de los muros, las ventanas, el césped verde y un poco largo por que su padre no había cumplido con la promesa de cortarlo, el dojo cerrado con sus tableros ligeramente empolvados, la vieja carpa en el igualmente viejo estanque, sus aguas tranquilas y las piedras grises y pulimentadas que le rodeaban, las tejas azules que ahora se veían oscuras y a las espaldas del edificio de dos plantas se podía apreciar una puesta de sol que le brindaba unos colores cobrizos, dorados y granates al cielo que se resistía a caer en la oscuridad de una noche de luna nueva.

En eso tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de subir al techo a admirar el cielo y esperar que alguien más llegara, no quería entrar solo e irse a dormir, no le gustaba en especial la barra de programas que se transmitía a esa hora de la noche en TV o en la radio y tampoco pensaba ya en entrenar, sentía, eso sí, hambre, pero sabia que Kasumi no tardaría en llegar y que en menos de una hora tendría lista una comida digna de reyes y emperadores; - _esperar, que otra alternativa me queda_ - nuevamente un suspiro se escapo de su pecho y aunque muy discreto fue lo suficientemente perceptible para que otra persona que con mucho sigilo se había puesto tras el preguntase:

- ¿Es por mi que suspiras Ranchan?

- ¿Qué?, ah, eres tu Uchan, no te escuche llegar, vienes de visita o (poniendo una fingida cara de espanto) tal vez vienes a cobrarme los maravillosos Okonomiyakis que comí ayer en tu local, por cierto, ¿te dije lo deliciosos que estaban?

- Claro que no Ranchan, no seas bobo, sabes que nunca te cobraría por comer en mi restaurante, al contrario, me alegra que me visites y me alegraría más que lo hicieras todos los días, como imaginas que venia a cobrarte ¿qué tipo de prometida seria si yo hiciera eso?

Ranma le dirigió una sonrisa a Ukyo, a fin de cuentas era su mejor amiga y siempre podía bromear con ella sin que se enfadase, pero de alguna forma siempre hallaba la forma de hacerle ver que esperaba algo más que amistad, motivo por el cual los ojos de Ranma no transmitían los mismos sentimientos que su sonrisa, lo que igualmente se reflejo en la mirada azul de Ukyo, pues a pesar de la oscuridad absoluta parecía que sus ojos de un azul tan profundo como los de Ranma se comían la poca luz de las estrellas y el alumbrado publico que llegaba a ellos. Tras una pausa de unos escasos segundos Ranma reinicio la conversación

- Bueno Uchan, dímelo sin pena ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Ukyo miro a Ranma ligeramente sorprendida y agradecida, normalmente el no era tan suspicaz

- Pues… veras, se acerca el invierno y con ello se incrementa la cantidad de personas que acuden a mi restaurante y… Konatsu se halla ocupado ve tu a saber con que asuntos de su clan y… por cierto, ¿como sabes que venía pedirte ayuda? no reclamo ni nada, pero… este, pues, (sus mejillas se encendían poco a poco) quería preguntarte si no quisieras ayudarme a servir las mesas durante tus vacaciones, claro que te pagaría y no pretendo que trabajemos en nochebuena, navidad ni año nuevo, que tal Ranchan, ¿verdad que vas a decir que sí?

- Pues tal vez no lo creas, pero me viene caída del cielo tu propuesta, ya sabes, nunca esta de más tener dinero en estas fechas, los regalos nunca son baratos

- ¿Y se puede saber que piensas regalarme Ranchan?

- Ah, ese es un secreto - _no miento, es tan secreto que ni yo lo sé_ - pero se que te gustara, por ahora solo me preocupa pasar Literatura Universal, a propósito de ello, que tema te toco investigar Uchan

- Pues debido a mi excelente desempeño escolar no tengo que entregar ningún trabajo final querido Ranchan, así que si lo deseas puedo ayudarte con tu ensayo

- ¡¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos allí arriba?!

La voz de Akane sonaba amenazante, como ya era común en los últimos meses, por lo que Ukyo no se sintió agredida en realidad y por respuesta devolvió una sonrisa, lo cual no logro hacer Ranma, quien también en los últimos meses comenzaba a odiar la inexorable aparición del mazo en situaciones como esta

- Pues verás Akane, hablábamos de que Uchan exento el trabajo final de la señorita Amasaki

- ¿Eso es verdad Ukyo? (y mientras preguntaba con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos subió de dos saltos al techo) ¡¡Felicidades!! Yo apenas regreso de la biblioteca, leía unos trabajos sobre el Rey Lear, Sueño de una Noche de Verano, MacBeth, Romeo y Julieta, son historias fascinantes, pero ya comienzo a ver que este trabajo será muy difícil

- Vamos Akane, para ti será como sumar 2+2, si no exentaste no es por otra cosa que por los retardos que tuviste, los cuales fueron seguramente por estar esperando a Ranchan para ir a la escuela

Ambas chicas rieron, lo cual no pudo dejar de causar un ligero bochorno al heredero del clan Saotome, quien se abochorno aún mas al autodescubrirse embobado contemplando la bella sonrisa de Akane, sus finas facciones, una boca pequeña con unos labios ni tan gruesos que pareciesen obscenos ni tan delgados que fueran imperceptible, tenían además un color bermellón intenso como los de un clavel y unos dientes perfectamente alineados de un blanco como las nubes, y al final la dulce risa cargada de felicidad, sin ser estrepitosa, mas bien apacible, y…

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! Chicos bajen, pueden enfermarse, por favor pasen a la sala y en un momento les llevo té y emparedados para que continúen charlando sin que pesquen un resfrío

- ¡¡Gracias Kasumi!! (contestaron a coro)

- Bueno chicas, creo que debemos entrar a tomar un refrigerio - y diciendo aquello Ranma prácticamente voló a la cocina mientras sonreía con la gula pintada en el rostro; Akane analizaba la forma más segura de bajar cuando Ukyo llamó su atención

- Akane me gustaría preguntarte algo antes de entrar -hizo una pequeña pausa- Ranma ha aceptado trabajar este invierno en el Uchan's, y quiero saber si eso no te molestara

- Bueno Ukyo como ya he dicho antes Ranma puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, entre nosotros no hay nada, nuestro compromiso fue arreglado y…

- Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero lo que sientes por él a mi no puedes ocultármelo por que estamos en una situación similar, no temas, no pienso decírselo, eso es algo que solo una debe revelar cuando este lista, y yo pienso hacerlo pronto Akane, tal vez tu debas de pensar en ello también ¿no recuerdas? el tiempo se acaba…

FLASH BACK AKANE

**Era madrugada, quizás las cinco y media o seis, ella empapada con el jersey que usaba para salir a correr, con un corte en su mejilla derecha que sangraba y a la vez evitando varias espátulas afiladas de una chica de cabello castaño que detenía con una versión gigante de esas espátulas un bombori lanzado por una amazona de pelo púrpura, todo ello enmarcado por una incesante lluvia de pétalos negros y una risa desquiciada procedentes de una figura encapuchada**

**Él se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero esa risa que se hallaba limítrofe entre la locura, el mal gusto y la maldad junto con el ruido del choque de objetos metálicos lo despertó, subió al tejado y al ver dicha escena saltó a la calle del costado derecho de la casa, en ese momento ocurrió todo: tras escucharla decir que ella no podía fijarse en un afeminado, pervertido y poco caballeroso como él las interrumpió liberando una considerable aura de combate; una vez que todas le prestaron completa atención hablo fuerte, con voz grave y un tono de rabia que a ella le estremeció**

**- Chicas por favor dejen de pelear, no molesten a Akane, ya oyeron que ella no esta interesada en mi, de todos modos al acabar este año la liberare de la promesa de nuestros padres; también debo deshacerme de mi maldición y pienso volver a China para conseguirlo, agradecería que no me siguiera ninguna de ustedes y por cierto, si ninguna se ha dado cuenta hoy es domingo y a la gente le gusta dormir hasta tarde, así que por favor Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi retírense a sus casas y Akane (una bien lograda indiferencia ahora se escuchó en su voz) serías tan amable de disculparme con Kasumi, no pienso bajar al desayuno**

FIN FLASH BACK

- Por la cara que has puesto veo que sí sabes a lo que me refiero Akane, no veas esto como una amenaza, simplemente yo voy a luchar por lo que quiero y aunque sé que no tengo que darte explicaciones me sentía en la necesidad de ser honesta contigo, por que aunque no lo creas te considero una amiga y necesito que sepas que si invite a Ranma a trabajar es para pasar más tiempo con él e intentar ganármelo, ve esto como una cortesía, pero entiende que no voy a revelarte ni uno más de mis planes, si quieres a Ranma tendrás que luchar por él.

- Ukyo, yo…

- No digas nada (volteo a ver un pequeño reloj de pulsera en su mano izquierda) mira nada más la hora que es, debo retirarme, por favor discúlpame con tu hermana, dile que la próxima vez aceptare con mucho gusto su invitación, nos vemos - y diciendo aquello desapareció de la vista de Akane para hundirse en la calle bañada por la platina luz de la luna y alguna que otra lámpara del alumbrado público

- Akane toma un poco de té y un emparedado, están deliciosos (hablada con la boca llena, pero con bastante claridad dada la su costumbre de hacerlo así, sin pasar el bocado que tenia en la boca) Kasumi esta en la cocina preparando la cena mientras llegan el holgazán de mi padre y el Sr. Tendo; ¿donde se esta Ukyo? ¿se fue a su casa?

- Si, me pidió que la disculpara, pero tenia algunos quehaceres pendientes en el Uchan's, y eso me recuerda que yo también tengo cosas que hacer en mi habitación, me retiro, discúlpame, nos vemos en la cena.

Mientras el chico de la coleta se terminaba sin dificultad los bocadillos preparados para tres personas no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero sin poder hacer grandes conjeturas dado que en esta ocasión el "hambre" le impidió espiar la plática entre ambas chicas - _Nuevamente solo, al menos ya he comido algo para distraer al estómago ¿qué les pasara a esas dos? últimamente se encuentran extrañas, muy corteses entre sí, espero que esta paz continúe, quien sabe, quizás puedan llegar a ser grandes amigas_ -


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 2.- ACERCA DE PERSPECTIVA, BUENAS NEGOCIACIONES Y TRIÁNGULOS AMOROSOS

No le cabía duda, aquello en apariencia era una roca, se veía como una, es decir era gris, dura, muy grande, probablemente se hallaba en el cauce de un antiguo río ya seco, ya que estaba muy pulimentada y había otras similares del mismo color, otras verdes, azules e incluso le parecía que había una roja a la distancia, sin embargo algo extraño sucedía, parecían perfectamente alineadas entre si, aunque el verdadero problema es que había escuchado un fuerte golpe e inmediatamente después pudo escucharse como un motor de cuatro tiempos se accionaba en su interior y esta comenzaba un movimiento sobre unas llantas negras y anchas en las que no había reparado con anterioridad; por reflejo bajo sus anteojos a su pico y se quito del camino del auto compacto, cuyo joven conductor encontraba gracioso el vuelo poco grácil de un pato con gafas que un minuto antes se hallaba a la sombra de su vehiculo, en medio de un estacionamiento público a las afueras de la ciudad - _Maldición no es posible que Shampoo me siga haciendo esto, suficiente es que me convierta en pato para que todavía me venga a abandonar tan lejos del Neko-hanten; Saotome pagaras por esto_ –

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del colegio Furinkan.

- ¡Achuuuuuu!, deben estar hablando bien de mí - dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz.

Alguien le espiaba desde atrás de un árbol del jardín mientras con la voz echa un susurro le llamaba - Saotome ven un momento necesito hablar contigo-

- ¿Qué pasa Nabiki? (un tono mezcla de fastidio y precaución surgió en su voz al ver la figura de la mediana de las Tendo surgiendo de entre unos matorrales) ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ¿qué traes ahora entre manos?

- Nada muy grande, solo que necesito un pequeño trabajo que para alguien con tus habilidades "especiales" seguro será muy sencillo y quien sabe, tal vez te pueda resultar entretenido.

- No pienso ayudarte en nada Nabiki, ya te pague hasta el último yen que te debía y no estoy ya en ninguna deuda contigo para hacer tus trabajos sucios.

- Tienes razón Ranma, no te puedo obligar a nada, nos vemos después (ella se dio media vuelta y comenzando a caminar con pasos pequeños mientras continuaba hablando) por cierto, seria una pena que Akane encontrara los libros de repostería que cree perdió hace varios meses, y aun más teniendo en cuenta que se aficionó a preparar pasteles y galletas tooooodas las tardes para que tú las probases como su valiente conejillo de indias; dime, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas sin una indigestión?, dos, tres, no, ¿cuatro meses verdad?, seguramente cuando se entere estará furiosa con quien los haya escondido bajo la duela del dojo ¿no crees?

Un sudor frió recorría la frente y la espalda del artista marcial mientras un leve dolor tipo cólico y sordo en el abdomen hacia que su sentido de la supervivencia y su mente trabajasen a mil por hora - No sé de que hablas o a que te refieras, ¿cuales libros?, yo no sé nada - había un temblor fino en su voz ante lo cual Nabiki hizo una pequeña sonrisa que rayaba en lo angelical por lo delicado de sus facciones, aunque quien la hubiera visto juraría que reflejaba un color anaranjado como el fuego; se detuvo y sin voltear a verlo le arrojo a Ranma un paquete envuelto para regalo.

- ¿Cu-cu-cuando tomaste estas fotos? - El temblor se había convertido en un evidente tartamudeo.

- Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo (hizo una pequeña pausa) quédatelas, yo tengo muchas copias, me gusta tener varios duplicados por si alguna se estropea (al decir aquello escucho como él arrugaba las fotos con fuerza entre sus puños y mascullaba frases que por su tono seguramente no eran halagos por ser tan previsora) y bien Saotome, que has pensado de mi oferta.

- Es el último favor que te hago, y deberás entregarme a cambio todos los duplicados, los negativos y prometer que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie, ¿de que se trata esta vez?

Se dio la vuelta camino rumbo a las aulas del edificio principal y con una gran satisfacción interna, un timbre de voz sarcástico y una risa alegre y discreta que revelaba que en el fondo también era una Tendo le respondió- Vaya, veo que empiezas a entender como negociar, me alegro por ti, hay gente sin escrúpulos en este país y uno debe aprender a defenderse de los chantajes y todo tipo de extorsiones, por el momento no deseo preocuparte, luego te informare cual es tu misión, nos vemos.

Con la impotencia dibujada en el rostro el chico de la coleta no tuvo otro remedio más que regresar rumbo a la escuela mientras pensaba - _Esa Nabiki, nada le impide nunca conseguir lo que quiere, en realidad no debería preocuparme tanto por que Akane se entere acerca de sus libros; podría intentar regresarlos, pero seria como suicidarme, aunque conociendo a Nabiki ya debe haberlos cambiado de lugar, de nuevo ¿por qué me preocupo? Termina este ciclo y listo, me marcho a Jusenkyo, me comenzaba a agradar la idea de estudiar educación física, pero soy el mejor en todo lo que hago, no debo de tener problemas en abrir mi propio dojo y conseguir discípulos, claro que extrañare a los Tendo, principalmente a Kasumi que siempre a sido tan atenta y amable conmigo, incluso a esa odiosa, pesada, marimacha, pechos planos… Akane _(un profundo suspiro nuevamente lo sacaba de su momentáneo ataque de rabia)_ a quien engaño, todo esto por culpa de mi cobardía, por mi egoísmo y esta boca floja_ -

En ese momento una sombra a gran velocidad se impacta contra la nuca del pensativo caminante - ¡Buenos tardes Airen! (y mientras hablaba la amazona de cabellos púrpuras quitaba la llanta trasera de su bicicleta de un semiinconsciente Ranma) Shampoo traerte delicioso Ramen para que Airen no coma espantoso almuerzo de chica del mazo.

- Shampoo, no es necesario que hagas eso, Akane hace ya muchos meses que no intenta cocinar y el almuerzo me lo prepara Kasumi, además ¿no deberías estar trabajando con Mousse en las entregas del restaurante de la momia?

Con una coqueta sonrisa Shampoo respondió con su japonés de frases incompletas y de verbos en infinitivo- Mouse no estar en Nerima, llevar pedidos a distrito vecino.

- Pues salúdalo de mi parte, y saluda también a Cologne, yo me retiro, terminó mi descanso y no deseo quedarme castigado el resto de la tarde en los pasillos y por cierto gracias por el Ramen, lo comeré después (y mientras él se alejaba Shampoo con sorpresa noto que el plato de Ramen había desaparecido de su lugar en la bicicleta) - _no cabe la menor duda, para llegar al corazón de mi Airen necesita primero ganar su estomago _–

Mientras alegremente pensaba en eso y sonreía al dirigirse a terminar sus entregas no pudo observar como desde lo más alto de la copa de un árbol vecino unos ojos azules tras unas gruesas gafas comenzaban una lluvia salada, mientras su propietario decidía de una vez por todas regresar a China y olvidar (al fin) al amor de su niñez, de su juventud y que él en ese instante juraría sería el de toda su vida, la chica con la cual compararía a todas las demás, si es que las había - _Adiós Shampoo, corre con suerte en tu vida, siempre estarás en mi corazón y plegarias al cielo_ –

* * *

A varias cuadras de distancia en el comedor de los Tendo dos figuras disfrutaban una taza de té verde en completa calma y silencio.

- ¿Sucede algo maestro? Le noto muy preocupado.

- No, no es nada (sonrió con gratitud tanto por la pregunta como por el té), gracias por preocuparte querida Kasumi, son solo cosas de ancianos; por cierto, ya termine mi té, discúlpame, pero voy a dar una vuelta, tal ves regrese muy tarde, no se preocupen por mi.

- Esta bien maestro, pero tenga mucho cuidado

- De nuevo gracias Kasumi, prometo tenerlo (se detuvo un instante en la puerta y le dirigió otra mirada de agradecimiento) además recuerda, soy el poderoso maestro Happosai, ¿que podría pasarme?

* * *

La imagen del comedor de los Tendo en ese instante se empezó a difuminar y se apreciaron en su lugar pequeñas ondas concéntricas en un inmenso lago que ocupa la mayor parte de una cueva casi esférica, con un orificio de entrada en su parte más alta, desde donde descienden las raíces de un árbol varios metros para apenas internarse escasos 10 a 20 centímetros en el agua, no sin antes formar una especie de asiento, en donde una figura completamente cubierta con una túnica marrón se preguntaba que tan poderoso se podría haber vuelto Happosai.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 3.- PEQUEÑOS PROGRESOS Y LECCIONES DE HUMILDAD

Había que admitírselo, el nuevo retador era bueno, practicante de una estilizada forma de arte marcial que recordaba mucho el Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu de su propia escuela; considerablemente alto y fuerte (al menos 1.90 y con una figura que era innegablemente producto del amor al arte) llevaban aproximadamente 10 minutos en un intercambio de golpes que ambos esquivaban fácilmente, hasta que en un descuido de Ranma el retador conecto una patada a su abdomen y lo proyecto contra uno de los muros del Dojo, el cual se convirtió en un montón de tablas y paneles rotos y agrietados; logro incluso esquivar la mayoría de los puñetazos del Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken con el cual Ranma contraataco, para segundos después y con sorprendente maestría lanzar el mismo ataque al joven Saotome, pero con una velocidad y potencia discretamente más bajas, por lo que el chico de la coleta pudo desviar o bloquear todos sus puñetazos; si de aceptar la realidad se trataba, es menester decir que los golpes que burlaron la férrea defensa de Evan lo tenían muy adolorido y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Ranma se hallaba apenas indispuesto por la patada de su contrincante.

- Bueno Evan, en realidad ha sido bueno el poder enfrentarme a alguien con tan buen nivel como el tuyo, pero es momento de terminarlo.

- Gracias por el halago, créeme que puedo decirte lo mismo, aunque aún es muy pronto para darme por vencido, como compensación por tu tiempo y habilidades permíteme mostrarte el más poderoso ataque de mi escuela ¡SAKURA KEN!

Y mientras gritaba en fracciones de segundo una multitud de diminutas luces de un sutil color rosa comenzaron a surgir de entre los objetos y personas reunidas en el interior de la habitación y a concentrarse en un aura que paso a ser roja intensa alrededor de Evan para ser concentrada y lanzada desde su mano izquierda en un solo proyectil directo a Ranma quien preparaba su propio ataque.

- Bonitas luces, déjame te muestro la mía ¡MOKO TAKABISHA!

Tras el estallido un color escarlata intenso cegó momentáneamente los ojos de ambos contendientes y de los observadores y llamo la atención de los vecinos de unas cuantas cuadras a la redonda de la casa de los Tendo; tras pocos segundos y con la misma brevedad con la que aquellos ataques fueron creados se disiparon, dejando a un Evan cansado, sangrando de nariz y boca, tendido e inconciente en el piso y a un Ranma con una pequeña cortadura en la mejilla derecha, bastante despeinado y con mucho hollín en las ropas, pero sonriendo mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la pared dañada del dojo.

- ¡Y EL GANADOR, AÚN INVICTO Y DIGNO HIJO DE SU PADRE ES RANMA SAOTOME! – Genma gritaba alegre y fanfarronamente.

- Deja eso papá, hay que atender a Evan, el choque de ambos ataques libero mucha energía, pero el mío fue más rápido (una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo nuevamente sus labios) y al estallar cerca de él le toco la peor parte.

- Vamos Saotome, su hijo tiene razón, hay que auxiliar al otro muchacho, no es momento para celebrar.

- Creo que tiene razón Tendo, ¡Ranma levanta a ese muchacho y llévalo al interior de la casa! (voltea a todos lados buscando a su hijo con la mirada), pero, ¿dónde esta Ranma?

- Parece que salió junto con Nabiki, creo que tenían algo importante que platicar - Contesto la siempre sonriente Kasumi.

- ¡Gracias hija! bueno Genma, parece que esto lo tendremos que arreglar nosotros… ¡Genma!, ¡GENMA!

- Me parece que salió corriendo cuando no vio a Ranma.

- ¿¡Gracias! - una gota se dibujo en la frente de Soun.

- Déjalos papá, yo te ayudare.

- Muchas gracias Akane, siempre tan trabajadora y tan fuerte no sé que haría sin ti mi pequeña bebé (las lágrimas amenazaban con salir del inestable cabeza de familia Tendo) muchas gracias Akane, eres tan parecida a tu madre.

- Vamos papá yo sé que tú podrías hacerte cargo de todo, calmate (intentando escapar de un abrazo asfixiante), me avergüenzas.

- ¡Avergüenzo a mi pequeña hija! (Totalmente descontrolado y con dos mangueras por ojos) ¡Qué tipo de padre soy!

- No papá, no es eso, olvídalo, ¡ufffffff!, Kasumi lleva a papá a la cocina y prepárale un té, yo me haré cargo de todo.

- ¿Hacerte cargo de que Akane?

Akane volteo con sorpresa al escuchar la voz que inmediatamente reconoció como la de su amigo Ryoga Hibiki.

- ¡Hola Ryoga, bienvenido! Me refería a hacerme cargo de curar a este chico que reto a Ranma, necesito llevarlo a la casa, en la sala tenemos todo lo necesario para curaciones menores.

- ¿Y en que condición quedo Ranma después del combate? - _Tal vez sea la ocasión perfecta para cobrarme de una vez por todas sus afrentas_ -

- Ya sabes, lo típico, esta como si nada, durante la pelea Evan solo le logro conectar una patada y aunque después ataco con una descarga de Chi apenas despeino a Ranma.

- Así que se llama Evan - _ni modo, en otra ocasión sera saotome_ - me parece conocido, bueno Akane, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo a llevarlo.

- ¡Gracias Ryoga! eres muy amable, sabía que podría contar contigo, permíteme voy por unas mantas a mi habitación (y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla al eterno chico perdido y salió por el pasillo que conectaba el dojo con la casa) ¡No tardo, por favor espera con él!

En una lejana aula de clase de la prestigiosa John Hopkins Medical School un neurofisiólogo le explicaba a sus pupilos la vía espino-talámico-cortical; como se transmitía el estimulo desde los diferentes tipos de receptores de la piel a la medula espinal, como se le añadía el valor sentimental y carácter afectivo en el tálamo, como todo se integraba por una cooperación y perfecta sincronización entre la corteza cerebral de los diferentes lóbulos y el sistema reticular del tallo para después ser almacenado como un recuerdo al nacer nuevas sinapsis; sin embargo todo aquello carecía de razón en un chico de la ciudad de Nerima; pasaron 3 horas en las que ayudo a Akane a llevar al muchacho a la casa, a curarlo, en que incluso ceno con toda la familia Tendo y se despidió cortésmente de ellos, llego a un lote baldío, monto su casa de campaña, prendió una pequeña fogata y súbitamente el estimulo avanzo de su piel y siguió todo su camino, culminando en la destrucción de varias bardas y árboles, los que fueron brutalmente perforados en patrones de corazones por el dedo índice de la mano derecha de un individuo, el cual finalmente se desmayo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras caía en un gran charco de agua y quedaba convertido en un curioso cerdo negro que tenia una profusa hemorragia nasal.

* * *

- Unos cuantos segundos y… ¡listo! Una deliciosa docena de galletas de arroz y avena y solo para mi (no es que Mouse fuese del tipo egoísta, lo que es más, mucha gente le consideraba desprendido, pero últimamente en cuanto a repostería se trataba prefería comer solo aquello que el preparara, a no ser que Shampoo estuviese a los alrededores) ¿Dónde puse el café y la crema? ¿y mis lentes? (lentamente se dirigió a una alacena junto a una ventana que comunicaba al patio de la casa-restaurante) aquí están, ¿creían que escondiéndose de mi vista de halcón no los encontraría? (acto seguido, abrió un frasco de páprika, puso tres cucharadas de la misma en su tasa con agua caliente, junto con un poco de crema de champiñones y percibió la energía vital de Cologne en el patio; con rasgos de una profunda preocupación, se colocó sus lentes y movido por un genuino interés en su "prójimo" se acerco a ella)

- ¡Buenas noches! Discúlpeme por interrumpirla, pero me preguntaba que le sucede matriarca

- No es ninguna interrupción Mousse, me alegra que aún tan lejos de casa preserves las correctas normas amazónicas inculcadas en nuestra aldea; por favor cierra los ojos y levanta tu rostro al cielo (el muchacho la obedeció, se quito los lentes, alzo la cara y cerro ambos ojos), dime ¿percibes el calor del sol en este momento?

- Realmente no, ¿como podría hacerlo si es ya de noche? - tras contestar intentaba buscar un significado trascendente a la pregunta en su mente, cosa que no lograba

- Abre ahora tus ojos y observa detenidamente muchacho, y por tus antepasados ponte bien tus lentes y dime ¿vez alguna huella del sol en este momento en el cielo?

Su mente trabajaba al 100 en la resolución del enigma y sonrió al hallar una probable respuesta - A decir verdad no lo había pensado, pero la luna y la oscuridad que la rodean son huellas de la presencia del sol, es decir, la luna refleja su luz y la negrura del cielo que la rodea es la representación de la sombra que la tierra proyecta al obstruirlo

La anciana se dio la vuelta satisfecha de la respuesta y de no haber permitido que el viera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y contesto a un Mouse indeciso en preguntar si había acertado a la respuesta correcta

- Tal como ahora a pesar de no poder ver claramente al sol aun así se perciben sus efectos joven amazon, del mismo modo sucede con otras cosas - _incluidas aquellas que nos amenazan _(pensó para sí) - ahora ve a dormir y deja te doy un consejo; sé que pronto dejaras el Neko-Hanten, no necesitas darme ninguna explicación, aunque no lo creas siempre ha sido grata para mi tu presencia y el apoyo que has brindado a mi nieta Shampoo, pero ya que no voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte recuerda esto muy bien, por que solo lo diré una vez ¡siempre ponte tus lentes al preparar algo para comer!

Dicho eso se alejo dando brincos con su bastón por las azoteas de Nerima, mientras cierto chico-pato con una mezcla de confusión e incertidumbre comía una inofensiva galleta de arroz con avena y se disponía a beber una muy especiada taza de "café"

* * *

Tercer capítulo arriba, hasta el momento solo un review, pero espero pronto lleguen más.

Proxima actualización: Posiblemente en una a dos semanas (mucho trabajo y pronto una prueba muy dificil, por lo que espero comprendan la demora)

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

Capítulo 4.- El Entrenamiento de Mousse

El miedo se estaba cobrando su movilidad y el cansancio realmente empezaba a ser también un factor decisivo en lo que seguramente había sido una muy mala idea (es verdad, desde siempre tenia malas ideas, pero esta… si, definitivamente esta se llevaba las palmas). Todas sus armas se encontraban desperdigadas a sus pies; espadas, cuchillas, shurikens, cadenas y demás armamento no le había sido de mucha utilidad, echo a correr a toda velocidad y se interno en un bosque; tenia ya 13 días de haber salido de Nérima y justo el primero se había encontrado a aquel amable vendedor quien le ofrecía el modo de entrenamiento definitivo para un maestro de las armas ocultas como lo era Mousse y tan pronto lo hubo comprado leyó el instructivo:

FLASH BACK MOUSSE

"**Es Ud. ahora uno de los afortunados poseedores del gran método Naga de entrenamiento para maestros de armas ocultas, lo felicitamos por la adquisición del producto No. 1 del mercado en…."**

**- ¡Que pesados!, ¿donde están las verdaderas instrucciones?, parece que… si, estas son…**

"**En un recipiente de al menos un litro coloque la arcilla del rio Nilo (Frasco 1) y revuélvala con el agua del Mar Mediterráneo (Frasco 2), mezcle hasta que se obtenga una consistencia uniforme y vierta las arenas del Sahara (Frasco 3), mezcle nuevamente por dos horas con una mano mientras canaliza una pequeña parte de su Chi con la otra al Rubí, Diamante o Zafiro incluido en su equipo; coloque la piedra una vez transcurrido en nuevo tiempo de mezcla y tras 30 minutos obtendrá un formidable Golem de entrenamiento, el cual contara con la defensa perfecta para esquivar todos los ataques que Ud. realice con su actual nivel de pelea. Una vez formado el Golem deberá infundir por 5 segundos extra parte de su Chi en la Gema (que ahora habrá incrementado su tamaño 20 veces y se encontrara en la cara, pecho o espalda) para activarlo y asegurarse de que todos los ataques de este sean dirigidos a Ud. El ataque incesante del Golem termina al:**

**Transcurrir 15 días de supervivencia (entrenamiento efectivo),**

**Haber destruido la Gema/Corazón del Golem (entrenamiento muy efectivo, máximo nivel de rendimiento del sistema Naga), o**

**Ser aniquilado por el Golem (entrenamiento inefectivo)**

**CLAÚSULA ÚNICA: Nuestra empresa no se hace responsable por su muerte, los daños recibidos a su persona y/u objetos personales, así como tampoco de los daños infringidos por el Golem a terceros dentro del campo de batalla"**

**Sudor frio apareció en la frente del chico-pato**

**- Deben de estar exagerando -_eso espero-_**

FIN FLASH BACK

- _Parece ser que a fin de cuentas no exageraban, creo que aún faltan 2 a 3 días para que este monstruo se desactive, sin embargo no voy poder defenderme ni esconderme durante más tiempo_ (en ese momento brincó de la copa de un árbol que fue despedazado por el puño del golem de 4 metros de altura con forma humanoide y una piedra escarlata en el lado izquierdo del pecho) _esta cosa tiene una porción de mi Chi contenida en su corazón, así que fácilmente puede detectar mi presencia por el que yo despido, debo destruirlo o morir_ - una pierna descomunal se dirigía al pecho de Mousse quien iba descendiendo tras su salto, pero el ataque termino impactado contra una pequeña red de cadenas que de un modo de coraza pasaron a sostener férreamente la pierna del atacante.

- Muy bien, tú lo pediste, técnica modificada ¡MOUSSE DAIKARIN! (una fuerte explosión destrozo casi por completo al golem, el cual se hallaba ya reconstruyéndose) Ah no, esta vez no lo harás

FLASH BACK MOUSSE

**- La primera vez que lo hice volar en pedazos pensé que lo estaba acabado el asunto, me equivoque, el maldito se reconstruyo, recordé entonces que debía destruir la gema, pero la acabo de impactar con todo mi arsenal y no se formo ni un rasguño ¿qué debo hacer? –**

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¡Lo tengo! (Mousse se lanzó en una carrera contra reloj, casi dos terceras partes del cuerpo del golem se habían reformado, en un último y desesperado intento arrojo una cadena de cada mano a cada uno de los brazos del golem, quien los bajo, siendo rozados apenas) ¡Caíste en la trampa! - las cadenas siguieron su trayectoria y se impactaron contra dos gruesos árboles que aún quedaban en pie, Mouse las uso para cobrar impulso contra el cuerpo del golem, usándose así mismo como proyectil, toco con su mano la gema y en el instante mismo que lanzo una descarga de Chi ambas manos del golem se cerraron sobre su torso como si de un mosquito se tratara, después de eso solo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

Cologne y Shampoo se hallaban limpiando el Neko-Hanten tras una dura jornada de trabajo

- ¡Tonto Mousse! Mira que irse justo en la temporada en que más clientes tenemos, ¿qué tendrá por cerebro?

En ese momento una de los adornos de las repisas del restaurante, una de cerámica con la forma de un pato se partió justo por la mitad, dejando con cierta inquietud a una matriarca china de por si muy angustiada y a una joven amazona que sin que nadie se diera cuenta se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de su mejilla izquierda.

* * *

- ¡DEMONIOS! - _Este maldito bosque es muy grande, llevo dos semanas sin poder atravesarlo aún, afortunadamente aún cargo con comida y agua suficiente para varios días más, solo espero ya estar cerca de las islas Izu, necesito esas vacaciones, de otro modo el viaje habrá sido en vano. Seria bueno explorar la zona para montar un campamento_ (en ese momento fija su vista en un "claro" del bosque y se dirige a echar una mirada). _Aquí hay rastros de una pelea intensa, ¿esas piedras? parece que hay una persona en ellas_ (se acerca un poco más_) no es posible, ¿será en verdad Mousse?- _Mousse, Mousse ¡MOUSSE, CONTESTA MOUSSE! (Este se hallaba boca abajo, brazos y piernas acomodados como si de un niño durmiendo se tratara, cubierto por muchos escombros compuestos de madera y piedra, sus ropas hechas jirones, con múltiples cortaduras de diversos grados de profundidad en la espalda y a unos 40 cm de su rostro se encontraban sus anteojos con los cristales resquebrajados y ambas patillas torcidas) - _Le debieron haber dado una golpiza, no despierta, pero… algo se ve mal_ (en ese momento lo gira boca arriba, se da cuenta que las lesiones de la espalda tuvieron replica en el pecho de su amigo, le descubre un brazo, se da cuenta de que esta algo frío y empieza a buscarle el pulso) _no, no es cierto, no puede ser cierto, Mousse esta… muerto_.

* * *

Poco más de dos semanas pero sigo actualizando, no abandonare el fic (ya tengo pensada buena parte de la trama y el final, me falta la fluidez para plasmarlo) Please, recuerden R&R...


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

Capítulo 5.- Sueños y revelaciones

Simplemente no podía creer su mala suerte… amordazado, amarrado de sus cuatro patas, golpeado y siendo arrastrado a través del bosque, y por quien el creía que era uno de sus amigos. Al fin se habían detenido, su captor parecía cansado, después de todo el no se entrego en bandeja de plata, habían "peleado" durante unos instantes y a no ser por un desafortunado accidente el podría haber sido el ganador, aunque tenia que ser sincero y admitir la mejoría en la calidad de combate de Mousse…

FLASH BACK RYOGA

**- ¡****Vamos Mousse, no te pongas de esa manera, si te estaba enterrando fue por que creí que estabas muerto****! - De un salto esquivo varias decenas de dagas lanzadas desde la manga derecha de Mousse, solo para ser bloqueado en el aire por una cadena que ataba su pie izquierdo, la cual alcanzó a despedazar con su paraguas.**

**- ¡QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES RYOGA, NO PUDISTE HABERME TOMADO LOS SIGNOS VITALES PARA CORROBORAR QUE AÚN RESPIRABA Y TENIA PULSO! - Alcanzando a Ryoga en el aire le ataco durante su caída con una maza de hierro, la cual a pesar de haber sido bloqueada por el paraguas tenia tanto peso y se le aplicaba tanta fuerza que provocó que cayera de bruces, muy cerca de una pequeña corriente de agua.**

**- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO TENIAS! - Rodando sobre si mismo logro esquivar otro golpe con la maza, la cual dejo un hueco de gran profundidad en el suelo, en el cual quedo incrustada.**

**- ¡SI, CLARO, PERO QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA TE DIJO QUE EL PULSO SE LOCALIZA EN LAS PALMAS (una gota apareció en la frente de Ryoga y la ira de Mousse parecía encenderse aún más) SE BUSCA EN LAS MUÑECAS! - Poniéndose en cuclillas Ryoga se catapulto en un salto a 10 metros de distancia de Mousse, quien ahora dejo enterrada una larga espada negra en el suelo.**

**- ¡FUE UN PEQUEÑO ERROR, A CUALQUIERA LE PUEDE PASAR! - Un brillo rojo de la intensidad de las llamas del sol surgió en la mirada de Mousse, quien de entre ambas mangas lanzaba ahora centenares de cadenas contra Ryoga, a una velocidad que haría enrojecer de vergüenza a una ametralladora; golpe tras golpe empujaba a Ryoga contra un riachuelo, unas cuantas de las cadenas lograban ser bloqueadas, pero la gran mayoría lo golpeaban ferozmente; Ryoga se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir evitando atacar, no podía mantener a Mousse a raya, lo cual tal vez significaba que mientras día con día todos sus amigos (y enemigos) superaban sus propios límites, él se estancaba; la perspectiva lo deprimía, en ese momento al fin tuvo lo que en cualesquier otra circunstancia hubiese sido una buena idea… contraatacar con el Shi Shi Ho Ko Dan; con sorpresa observó como Mousse no parecía procurar cubrirse, en vez de ello una sonrisa asomó en su cara cuando contraatacó con una cadena delgada y rodeada de un brillo especial; esta dividió el Shi Shi Ho Ko Dan en dos, haciendo pasar cada mitad a un lado suyo, mientras que con precisión la cadena golpeaba el hombro izquierdo de Ryoga, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y zambulléndolo en el agua.**

FIN FLASH BACK

- Bueno Ryoga, espero estés aprendiendo la lección, si me permites voy a montar una tienda de campaña y mañana por la mañana tal vez -_ y solo tal vez _- decida darte un poco de agua caliente. No te preocupes por nada, en esta parte de Yamagata no hay muchos animales salvajes, si acaso veras a un pato mandarín vagar entre los arbustos, por lo que puedes dormir tranquilamente, también a ti te hace falta.

- ¿CUI! - _Pensé que estaba por llegar a las islas Izu_ - ¡CUI, CUI, CUI!

Un zapato salió de la recién levantada tienda de campaña, dejando a un pequeño cerdito negro soñando que se hallaba libre de su maldición, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Akane, a orillas del Mar de Japón, mientras esta le confesaba su amor y depositaba tiernas caricias en su cabello…

* * *

La parilla chirriaba ante la presencia de aceite y masa vertidas en su superficie, poco a poco iba agregando el resto de los ingredientes, cebolla en finísimas rodajas, varios otros vegetales, camarones e incluso una mezcla de varios quesos; de cuando en cuando se preocupaba por voltear su platillo para lograr una cocción uniforme, el olor que ya despedía era simplemente irresistible y para finalizarlo la consagrada cocinera añadía un poco de una nueva salsa para okonomiyaki de su propia invención.

- ¡Listo Ranchan! Espero sea de tu agrado, por favor se sincero y dime que te parece, ¿combina mi nuevo aderezo con este también?

- ¡Clagfo que sif, degficiojo!

- No hables con la boca llena, pasa el bocado y dime tu opinión

Obedeciéndole con gusto Ranma se preparo para dar una opinión - Esta delicioso Uchan, aunque me es difícil saber cual de los ocho me ha sabido mejor, tal vez… no, déjalo…. seria un abuso.

- ¡Vamos, dilo! Recuerda que somos amigos, puedes ser sincero, ¿no te gusto alguno verdad?

- Para nada, solo estaba pensando en que tal vez si los probaba todos de nuevo podría decidir más fácilmente - mientras hablaba Ranma le guiñaba un ojo a Ukyo, uno de esos guiños que solían volver locas a las admiradoras del chico Saotome, con lo cual solo lograba hacer enrojecer a su amiga hasta tal punto que parecía como si ese día al maquillarse (cosa que ella en realidad no hacía con frecuencia) se hubiera puesto un tono granada intenso en las mejillas.

- ¡Claro Ranchan! No seas bobo, solo debías pedírmelo, recuerda que además de tu mejor amiga soy también tu prometida y es mi deber el alimentarte…

- Ah si… hum…. Gracias; por cierto, los okonomiyakis deberán esperar, estuve hoy tan a gusto probando tus nuevas combinaciones y aprendiendo mis funciones en el "Uchan's" que perdí por completo la noción del tiempo, mira lo tarde que es (señalando un reloj de pared) debo darme prisa o de lo contrario el Sr. Soun me matará.

- Si, lo entiendo Ranma, que descanses y nos vemos mañana (girando a ver el reloj y elevando el volumen de su voz) oye, ¡apenas son las 7! ¡tu salida es hasta las 8! - un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ukyo al percatarse de que hablaba sola; una vez más Ranma había escapado al mencionar la palabra"prometida".

* * *

Se encontraba caminando lentamente sobre la reja de un canal, de vez en cuando se detenía, miraba sus pies como si estos fueran a hablarle y seguía su camino; aún faltaba media hora para las 8, si llegara tan temprano a su casa no podría evitarse el tener que dar explicaciones de por que se había adelantado su hora de salida, por lo que el andar rápido no era una de sus prioridades.

- _¡Maldición! Hoy había sido un día estupendo, logre levantarme temprano, desayunamos todos sin peleas, Akane no me golpeó camino al colegio, la profesora Amasaki al fin terminó de evaluar los ensayos y me puso un 9, el día en el Uchan´s fue muy tranquilo y además comí todos los platillos del menú ¡¿por que no pudo todo terminar tranquilamente por una sola vez en mi vida? Lo peor de todo es que me entristece ver a Ukyo así, es mi amiga y detesto no tener el valor para de una vez por todas y frente a frente desengañarla; después de todo yo la quiero, pero no de esa manera y al final va a terminar lastimada, además yo necesito resolver primero el problema de la maldición del Nyannichuan y…_

Una fuerte brisa de aire detuvo su pensamiento al llenarle de polvo los ojos y obligarlo a dar un salto a la calle para evitar perder el equilibrio y caer en el canal, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que se puso en el camino de una distraída corredora con un Gi amarillento por el uso, provocando una caída clásica con él de espaldas y ella sobre su torso.

- ¡Bu- buenas noches Ranma! (no le gustaba el tono de su voz, ¿había tartamudeado acaso? El podría ver en ello un signo de debilidad y ella no podía ser débil, no frente a él, eso la enojaba) ¡¿QUÉ HACES METIÉNDOTE EN EL CAMINO DE LAS PERSONAS, NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE PODRÍAS PROVOCAR UN ACCIDENTE?

Levantándose rápidamente y aún estando algo airada le tendió la mano a su prometido, quien no titubeo en rechazarla y ponerse en pie con un salto.

- Disculpa Akane, fue mi culpa, pero no fue mi intención el hacerte tropezar, si me disculpas me retiro, voy a reponer unas horas de practica al Dojo (su voz sonaba fría como aquella otra ocasión, pero mas fría parecía su actitud al dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar dejando a una Akane contristada) no tardes en volver, ya esta oscureciendo.

Últimamente el trato era indiferente, las peleas continuaban claro esta, no se podían detener de golpe, pero, cada vez eran menos frecuente y poco "emotivas", Ranma realmente evitaba la confrontación, ahora que Akane lo meditaba él parecía evitarla. Ahora se hallaban separados por apenas unos pasos de distancia, pero en sus corazones… parecía como que un océano se interpusiera entre ellos. Unos ojos vidriosos parecían hacerle la mala jugada de empezar el llanto, antes que eso ocurriera ella prefería correr, sí, correr últimamente se había vuelto una buena actividad, sentía como las continuas salidas por la madrugada y al anochecer mejoraban su capacidad, podía respirar más tranquila, se sentía más ágil, se cansaba menos, había perdido un par de kilos y por sobre todo le permitían escapar de la constante tensión en casa, y cuando no estaba en casa no podía pelear con él, aunque hoy no había funcionado… aún faltaban tres kilómetros para completar su circuito, se relajaría y trataría de disculparse al llegar a casa, después de todo alguna vez escucho decir que siempre hay otra oportunidad.

* * *

De nuevo las ondas de un estanque se calmaban para reflejar la figura del encapuchado, quien se preguntaba cual de esas dos personas era el origen del aura de combate que le llamó a observarlos, aparentemente Nérima presentaba gente con aún más capacidad y potencial que el viejo Happosai...

* * *

Capítulo 5 a menos de 1 semana de salido el 4, anuncio una breve interrupción de 3 a 4 semanas, realmente no sé que tanto este gustando, pero a quienes lo esten siguiendo: Tranquilidad, si Dios me permite la vida esta en mis planes el terminarlo. R&R (todos necesitamos una critica constructiva)


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

Capítulo 6.- De las "CHARLAS AMIGABLES"

La Luna se alzaba sobre el espeso bosque, se escuchaba un suave viento pasar por entre las ramas de los árboles, a lo lejos se escuchaba el fluir de un rio, y en medio de toda esa calma el cálido sonido de la madera deshaciéndose en una pequeña hoguera construida por un par de amigos, amigos que siempre se hallaban peleando contra un mismo rival, entrenándose para lograr vencerlo, quizá fueran la meta en común lo que los había unido en principio, pero en un momento dado ambos comprendieron el valor del otro, lo valoraron y allí nació la amistad real…

- ¡Vamos Mousse! ¡por favor! ¡SUELTAMEEEE! (Balanceándose colgado de cabeza desde la rama de un árbol un Ryoga ya convertido en humano se quejaba por el trato recibido)

- No seas quejica Ryoga, te dije que tenías que reflexionar sobre lo que habías estado a punto de hacer (mientras hablaba añadía varias ramas a la fogata, la cual ya tenia un buen fuego e iluminaba con potencia el claro en que se encontraba)

- Y ya lo hice, créeme, no podría estar más arrepentido, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?

- Realmente no sé de que estas hablando Ryoga, yo no creo que con solo dos días hayas aprendido la lección, además deberías agradecer que ya no estas en tu forma de P-chan y que te he dado agua y comida en este tiempo, seguramente si te hubiera desatado ahora mismo estarías perdido en quien sabe donde y sin ni una miga de pan.

- ¡Al menos seria libre!

- ¿A que es a lo que llamas libertad? (mientras decía esto comenzaba a asar un par de pescados de buen tamaño en la fogata) Vamos, tú realmente no eres libre, ninguno de los dos lo es, tenemos varias ataduras, primero esta la maldición de Jusenkyo, ¿no me dirás que ya lo has olvidado verdad?, ¿acaso que no te has dado cuenta de que estamos cargando con una MALDICIÓN? No se tú, pero yo no considero normal ni tolerable el convertirme en un palmípedo cada vez que el agua fría toca mi piel; en segundo lugar nuestra enfermiza obsesión por acabar con Ranma, es cierto que nuestros entrenamientos nos han llevado a un nivel muy superior al que teníamos antes de nuestro contacto con él, pero a que precio, la maldición, un sinfín de derrotas, y por ultimo punto en común… -_el saber que la persona que más quieres no se de cuenta de tu existencia-_

- ¿Cuál es ese ultimo punto en común Mousse?

- No, ninguno, en realidad solo estaba molestándote (una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Ryoga), además ya estoy cansado de verte así (levantando su mano arrojo la llave al candado que mantenía apresado a Ryoga, un giro de la muñeca fracciones de segundos después giro la llave, con la consecuente y estrepitosa caída del desconcertado y recién liberado rehén, quien al verse sorprendido por la habilidad del maestro de las Armas Ocultas no tuvo más remedio que comer un poco de fango)

- ¡MOUSSE COMO TE ATREVES! (una furtiva mirada de Mousse le hizo recordar que por el momento el ya no era el más fuerte en ese campamento haciendo que disminuyera el volumen y tono de su voz hasta hablar en forma casi inaudible) ¡¿Gracias?...

- Si, eso supuse que dirías; vamos, no seas mal perdedor y tomo un pescado (Ryoga gustoso hizo lo que se le pedía); cuéntame Ryoga ¿para que te dirigías a las Islas Izú?

* * *

- ¡UN OKONOMIYAKI DE CAMARONES PARA LA MESA TRES QUERIDA RANKO!

- EN UN MOMENTO UCHAN -_voy a matarla; ¡mira que obligarme a hacer esto!_- ¡Por supuesto que si Señor Nakamura, estaré trabajando en el restaurante toda esta temporada y siempre será un placer atenderle a Ud. y a sus simpáticos amigos!, si me disculpan, me necesitan para atender otras mesas, ya saben, tenemos poco personal.

Ranma se halla pagando el "cargo" impuesto por Ukyo como castigo por la noche en que se había escapado una hora antes de terminar su turno, y gracias a una sugerencia que Nabiki le hizo a Ukyo se hallaba transformado en Ranma-chan, vistiendo unas entallada minifalda negra y una blusa azul cielo muy ceñidas a su figura y que dejaban ver gran parte de aquella anatomía femenina que Nodoka le pedía tan encarecidamente que no mostrara cuando se hallaba con esa transformación, y, para colmo de males atendiendo los pedidos de varios hombres de mediana edad que habían sido atraídos adentro del local ante la estilizada figura de la nueva mesera del Uchan's con la vana esperanza de tal vez conseguir algo más que una sonrisa de Ranma-Chan.

- UN DELICIOSO OKONOMIYAKI DE CAMARONES SERVIDO Y LISTO PARA USTED CABALLERO -_Esa Nabiki, como no accedí a introducirme a la oficina del director Kuno a obtener la información que quería de los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio tenia que sugerirle algo tan vergonzoso a Ukyo para incrementar sus ventas, esta vez lo prometo, esta vez si me las vas a pagar_-

Una suave brisa fría anunció la entrada de alguien al negocio, por la puerta del restaurante se veía entrar a un joven que parecía de no más de 19 años, alto, delgado, cabello negro, piel cetrina, con gafas para el sol de color azul y con una camisa y pantalones de lino del mimo color. Inmediatamente al entrar los ojos de Ranma buscaron los del muchacho, quien tomo asiento en la única mesa vacía del local, la cual se hallaba frente a la plancha de los Okonomiyakis y junto a la puerta por la que había entrado.

- _Parece que tendré acción en el Dojo, no han pasado ni siquiera 2 meses de que vencí a Evan y ya esta de vuelta en Nerima, al menos así no me oxidare, tiene mucho tiempo que el bobo de Ryoga no viene a retarme, ahora que lo pienso tiene también varios días de que no veo a Mousse, en fin, un reto es un reto y yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar el que sea_ - ¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenido al Uchan´s, voy a ser su mesera, mi nombre es Ranko, (extendiéndole una pequeña hoja plastificada con una mano) este es el menú, en un momento vuelvo con usted a tomar su orden.

- ¡Buenas tardes! No hace falta, vengo atraído por el delicioso aroma de un okonomiyaki de camarones.

- ¡De acuerdo, en un momento estoy de vuelta con su orden!, ¿no desea nada más?

- No, muy amable "Ranko" por el momento eso es todo, pero espero no hayas olvidado el estar entrenando, iré pronto a verte al Dojo Tendo.

Una sensación desagradable recorrió la espalda de Ranma, él no había revelado su doble identidad durante los dos días que Evan se hospedo en el Dojo Tendo para recuperarse de su batalla, ¿como se había enterado?, probablemente a alguien se le había escapado; no quedaba más remedio que fingir no darse por enterado y tratar de despirtarlo.

- ¿Disculpe?, creo que me confunde con alguien, no vivo en ningún Dojo, pero me siento muy halagada (guiñando el ojo) es la primera vez que me dicen algo tan original para conseguir mi teléfono (su estomago se revolvía y estaba a punto de vomitar por lo que acababa de decir, pero tenia que sonar convincente)

- Ya veo, no te preocupes, no tengo intención de revelar tu secreto, solo vengo por mi revancha

Hasta ese momento Ranma se dio cuenta del que el chi que despedía Evan era sustancialmente distinto al que el recordaba, al igual que notó que su piel se veía extremadamente pálida y aunque no podía asegurarlo sus ojos se veían completamente negros y sin vida, algo extraño pasaba, pero definitivamente iba a averiguar que era… a su modo)

- ¡Que gracioso es usted! Permítame, en un momento vuelvo con su orden.

* * *

- No entiendo que quieres decirme abuela; ¿por qué debes de salir de viaje?, ¿adonde te diriges?, ¿por cuantos días te ausentas?

- Esas son cosas que no puedo decirte querida Shampoo, pero no tardare mucho, mientras tanto me gustaría que tomes un descanso con el trabajo en el Neko-hanten, visita a tu Airen e intenta practicar un poco de combate amazona, últimamente te he notado un poco disminuida en tus reflejos, y no me gustaría tener que empezar a entrenarte nuevamente como cuando eras pequeña por que has olvidado todo lo que te enseñe…

De pronto decenas de platos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en cientos o tal vez miles de pedazos de porcelana mientras un temblor incontrolable recorría el cuerpo de Shampoo, quien lentamente y con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder volteaba hacia su abuela como recordando algo desagradable, algo traumático de su pasado.

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! Solo bromeaba nieta (dando una vuelta y dirigiéndose a la ventana), pero con respecto al descanso del ritmo de vida del restaurante y a entrenar un poco seria conveniente para ti, cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto -_es una promesa querida nieta, y juro por todas las amazonas que la cumpliré_- (dicho aquello y de un ágil salto salió por la ventana y desaparecía entre los tejados de la siempre ajetreada Nerima, dejando a Shampoo sentada en el suelo con una sonrisa enfermiza en los labios mientras con sus brazos abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía de atrás hacia adelante frenéticamente tarareando una canción infantil)

* * *

- Realmente muy buena comida, mi olfato no me engañaba al decirme que se trataba de una autentica delicia (mientras hablaba extendía un billete que cubría con creces el importe de los alimentos y bebida consumidos)

- ¡Que bueno que lo haya disfrutado! ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?

- No muy amable señorita Ukyou; tal vez solo una pregunta…

- ¡Por supuesto! Dígame cual es su duda y tratare de resolvérsela - _excepto los ingredientes secretos de mi salsa agridulce especial_ –

- La otra mesera, Ranko, ¿donde se ha escondido?

- ¡Ah! Ya veo que el cliente tiene un muy buen gusto - _maldito acosador_ - ella infortunadamente tuvo que retirarse por un compromiso de su familia, pero me pidió que la disculpara con sus clientes y que le dijera que esta "deseosa" de poder volver a "cruzar palabras" con usted.

- Con que eso dijo eh, bueno con su permiso me retiro (apenos lo hubo dicho tenia ya un pie en la salida) ¡Adios!

- _Afortunadamente ya se fue de aquí, me pregunto adonde se habrá ido Ranma. Al menos_ (una gran sonrisa recorrió su rostro y un poco de color inundó sus mejillas), _¡al menos dejo una generosa propina!_

_

* * *

_

Aunque tarde un par de días menos de lo planeado para actualizar me hubiese gustado poder hacerlo antes, pero es que entre un examen, el trabajo, la familia y los amigos la faceta de escritor queda ahogada.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: A OoIKEBANAoO, Meli-PK, USA-CHAN (me suena a conejo de Honey-sempai) y YumiAmorSei por sus Reviews, me animan a seguir adelante.

Aclaraciones: Con respecto a decidirme por una pareja (mmmmm), pues tengo una favorita, pero debo añadir que hasta el momento he realizaddo tres posibles desenlaces (dos clásicos, uno no tanto) y aún no me decido, supongo que sobre la marcha decidire si sigo la linea original (es la que más me convence) o ajusto un poco la trama para variar un poco a lo que todos estamos acostubrados(as). Proxima actualización en 3 a 4 semanas (intentare que sea un poco antes).

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma 1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 7. ENCUENTROS COTIDIANOS

No lo quería admitir, pero hacia un frío que helaba los huesos, apenas conseguía mantenerse en marcha, sabía que el detenerse no era lo más recomendable, el frío le entumecería los músculos y siendo ella una persona sin mucha suerte probablemente se enfermaría; definitivamente ese era el tipo de cosas que le podrían suceder a ella, tal vez no una neumonía, pero de un odioso resfriado no se iba a salvar; no había más remedio que terminar el recorrido matutino, pronto saldría el sol y tenia que estar de vuelta en casa para asearse y seguir con su entrenamiento en el Dojo.

Sólo faltaban dos kilómetros más y llegaría a su casa, lo cual le vendría muy bien para tomar un poco del té caliente que seguramente la buena Kasumi ya le habría preparado para recibirla, ¿que seria de ella sin su hermana? Sabia la respuesta, seria simplemente un desastre, gracias a Kami por que Kasumi aún estaba ahí, procurando ocupar el espacio desocupado prematuramente por su madre... dos solitarias lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas, el recuerdo desafortunadamente ya no era tan claro, la silueta, el color del cabello, de las ropas e incluso el aroma permanecían, pero la voz, sus ojos, su boca, todo ello poco a poco sufría los embates del tiempo en su memoria; aún así lo más importante afortunadamente permanecía indeleble, el cariño que había recibido de su madre y que afortunadamente aún recibía de su padre y sus hermanas.

_- Ojalá nos estés viendo mamá, estarías muy orgullosa de nosotras _(una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al recordar a alguien)_ incluso de papá_ -

- ¡Buenos días Akane! ¿Tan temprano y ya estas entrenando?

- ¡Tía Nodoka! ¡Buenos días! (haciendo una pequeña reverencia) Si, estoy intentando ganar un poco de resistencia y no congelarme en el intento, ¿usted se dirige a ver a Tío Genma y a Ranma verdad?

- Así es querida Akane, me agrada ver que mi futura hija es tan espabilada (un rubor aún más intenso que el provocado por el frío y el ejercicio subió a las mejillas de Akane), por cierto aprovechando que solo faltan un par de cuadras de camino ¿por que no regresamos ambas trotando? Yo tampoco quiero perder condición física

- Sí, me parece bien, usted marque el ritmo tía - _es lo mejor para ella, de lo contrario si se cae no podre ayudarla a levantarse_ -

* * *

No lo podía creer, en cuestiones de velocidad la madre de Ranma era una verdadera atleta, le costo mucho trabajo mantenerse esos 3 minutos a su velocidad, y mientras Nodoka se arreglaba el yucata con tranquilidad ella parecía estar jadeando como un niño pequeño que no sabe como correr. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su tía como tenia esa estupenda condición el rostro siempre sonriente de Kasumi asomó por una ventana de la cocina.

- Tía Nodoka, Akane, que gusto que ya llegaron, pasen dentro de la casa y sientense en la sala, en un momento les llevaré la vajilla para que tomen un poco de té.

- Gracias Kasumi, en un momento Akane y yo estamos contigo para ayudarte

- No es necesario que vengan ambas tía (una gota de sudor descendía por la cara de Kasumi pesar de estar probablemente a solo unos 12 °C) dejemos mejor que Akane se arregle un poco para que baje más relajada a acompañarnos

- Me parece bien, con su permiso tía, en un momento estoy con ustedes - _que amable es Kasumi, justo ahora necesitaba ducharme... aunque... no, seguramente es mi imaginación, si, eso debe ser_ -

En ese momento Akane subia al primer piso mientras Nodoka se dirigia la cocina y una ya más tranquila Kasumi terminaba de preparar el té.

* * *

El color rosa pastel de las sabanas marcaba un contraste especial con la suave y exóticamente perfumada seda de la cual estaban hechas, más aún con la sugerente figura femenina que descansaba debajo de ellas. Unos pequeños bostezos, un estirar los brazos y unos bellos ojos morados hicieron presencia y se posaron en un pequeño calendario chino colocado en un buro al lado de la cama.

_- ¡Que aburrimiento! ya pasaron tres días desde que la abuela se fue y aún no se ha comunicado, y ni que decir de ese tonto de Mousse, ya casi se van a cumplir 3 semanas desde que se escapó, el muy flojo es tan tonto que seguramente estara pasando hambre y frío sin saber que justamente ahora estaría de vacaciones de haberse quedado a cumplir con su deber _(un bostezo más dio pie a terminar de estirarse, ver el reloj y levantarse a acomodar su habitación)_, además a esta hora seguramente Ranma ya debe de estar con Ukyo; aún no puedo creer que lo haya vestido de mujer para atender a su clientela, pero lo tiene bien merecido por no estar conmigo._

* * *

Una pequeña figura se encontraba en lo alto de un risco observando una caverna, examinaba minuciosamente los pequeños fragmentos de roca y madera que la cubrían parcialmente, respiro profundamente y se puso en pie, sin darse media vuelta comenzó a hablar tranquilamente, al parecer no estaba sola...

- Si estas aquí es por que también tú lo sentiste Happy, la pregunta es ¿desde cuándo sabes que esta de vuelta?

- Hara unas cuantas semanas, por eso vine también, tenia que asegurarme que no me equivocaba Cologne

- Je, ¿no crees que es gracioso como la historia se repite?

- Hum, así es... ¡por lo menos yo lo engañe y lo deje encerrado por un par de cientos de años, ese par de tontos no pudieron contenerme ni por un par de décadas!

- Eran otros tiempos, el entrenamiento era más efectivo... un momento, ¡¿lo engañaste? ¿exactamente de que clase de engaño hablas happy? Me dijiste que lo habías vencido...

- ¡¿Yo dije eso? - _¡Demonios! es momento de una buena salida_ - Es verdad, ya recordé, si, una batalla difícil, pero finalmente el gran Happosai salió y ha salido victorioso desde ese día en adelante.

El aire que los rodeaba se empezaba a poner denso, cualquiera diría que incluso podía rasgarse con un cuchillo, y fue en ese mismísimo instante que la matriarca de la aldea de las amazonas chinas se dio cuenta de algo, y no precisamente del cinismo de su antiguo amor, sino de que la situación podria ser aún más complicada de lo que ella había previsto - _Espero perdones todos mis errores si no logro cumplir mi promesa querida Shampoo _-

* * *

Los escombros de decenas de bloques y maderos rotos, el inconfundible muñeco de entrenamiento con la camisa china de color rojo hecho añicos, no había duda, su prometida había estado entrenando, y tampoco había duda de que había estado pensando en él, quizás no como Ranma desearía, pero sabia que al menos formaba parte de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ranma, bienvenido, que bueno que llegaste! Justo ahora el baño esta listo "para que te arregles" (se acomodo frente a él (en su versión femenina) obstruyéndole el paso)

- ¡Gracias Señor Tendo! Si me permite...

- ¡Claro! Adelante... solo quería saber si... (en lo que intentaba dar la vuelta para hablar con su "yerno" se dió cuenta que este terminaba de subir las escaleras) te había ido bien en el trabajo...

- ¿Con quien hablas papá? (la mediana de las Tendo hacia su aparición por la puerta principal con su raqueta y una maleta deportiva en mano)

- ¡Buaaaa!

- ¡Olvídalo!

- ¡BUAAAAAAA!

- Tranquilo papá, ven al comedor y yo te platicare como estuvo mi día (Kasumi asomaba la cabeza atraída por el llanto de su padre)

- ¡Gracias Kasumi! Tú si eres una buena hija, ¿como estuvo tu día?

* * *

- Ryoga

- ...

- Ryoga

- ...

- ¡Ryoga!

- ...

- ¡RYOGA!

- Ya lo sé, esto no es Tokio, pero no podrás negar que a lo lejos esta torre se parece mucho a la de Tokio

- No sé como me deje convencer ni como lograste traernos hasta aquí, pero, hazme un favor...

- Claro Mousse ¿De qué se trata?

- Si un día mis lentes se vuelven a romper recuerdame no seguirte a ningún sitio

- Vamos no es para tanto, ¡no debemos estar muy lejos!

- Ryoga... (humo salia de su cabeza y las llamas del infierno brillaban en sus nuevos lentes recién comprados en Euros.

- ¿Si?

- Olvídalo, sigueme, yo dirijo y recuerda que si no quieres volver a ser P-chan debes hacerme el favor de quedarte callado

En ese instante por arriba de sus cabezas se erguía majestuosa la Torre Eiffel con sus 7300 toneladas de peso y sus 324 metros de altura.

* * *

Corregido. Lo pase a revisar por tercera vez y me di cuenta que se habian perdido de nuevo múltiples acentos y se habían duplicado líneas. Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma 1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 8.- RECUERDOS DE LA NIÑEZ I

La vista perdida en el horizonte, sus ojos violetas escrutando los últimos rayos del sol al ocultarse, últimamente la nostalgia se apoderaba con frecuencia de ella, no sabía el por que pero no tenía ganas de nada, simplemente dejaba morir las horas, en esa misma mañana se había planteado la posibilidad de ir a buscar a "su airen", pero la idea no le era tan atractiva como en un principio pensaba .

El sueño se iba apoderando lentamente de sus ojos, sus párpados caían lentamente y un agradable calor cubría su cuerpo mientras se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la ventana de su cuarto viendo el fin del atardecer - _Lástima que sea tan fugaz... lástima que no haya nadie viéndolo conmigo..._ - Y tras un brevísimo suspiro se rindió ante el sueño

FLASH BACK SHAMPOO

**- Aún debes de entrar más tiempo y con mayor intensidad nieta, tu madre no estaría orgullosa de ti si te rindieras tan fácilmente en una batalla real, aún te falta mucho para ser la mejor, no me decepciones (y de esa manera una pequeña figura abandonaba la habitación, dejando a una pequeña niña con varias magulladuras en el cuerpo, varios cortes en cara y extremidades, sollozando y tiritando del temor)**

**- ¿Por que lloras?**

**- ¿De que hablas? (intentaba transmitir aplomo y confianza en su voz, pero esta era más aguda de lo normal) Aquí nadie esta llorando, yo no puedo llorar, soy una amazona, soy la nieta de la matriarca**

**- Yo también soy de esta aldea y aún así lloro, ¿sabes algo...? (tras un largo silencio por parte del pequeño la niña se limpio los ojos; se sentía relajada por tener a su buen amigo a su lado y muchas veces agradecía al cielo por contar con alguien como él para poder sacar sus penas y, de cuando en cuando, sus frustraciones y el exceso de energía)**

**- ¿Qué pasó, no querías contarme algo? (No sabía como, pero intuía que lo que su amigo le quería transmitir era algo muy importante y la impaciencia se apoderaba de ella)**

**- Mi madre decía que las lágrimas limpian la tristeza, el enojo, el miedo y la frustración de nuestros cuerpos; decía que son como el agua que al pasar por un río arrastra las impurezas que este tiene y le permite nuevamente ser limpio y transparente... (sus límpidos ojos azules se podían ver brillar de forma extraña ya que en aquel momento no tenia puestos los lentes)**

**- Tu madre era una gran Amazona (No mentía, ella había escuchado lo poderosa que había sido la madre de su amigo, tanto que muchas amazonas prevían que si algún día la matriarca se retiraba sería ella quien ocupase ese privilegiado lugar, sin embargo la vida en este caso parecía haber jugado una mala pasada al arrebatar la vida de una gran mujer de su hijo, esposo y seres queridos). ¿Sabes? Yo también la extraño...**

**Ahora eran los ojos de su amigo los que se anegaban de lágrimas, él había intentado consolar a su amiga y ahora era él el consolado, no podía evitarlo, no habían transcurrido aún ni 12 meses de la muerte de su madre tras una larga y desgastante enfermedad, y era precisamente ella, quien ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres quien parecía comprenderle mejor, después de todo Kurenai también había sido una madre para ella.**

**- Mousse, si tú estas ahí para mi yo estaré también ahí por ti, ¿entiendes? Es una promesa (la sonrisa de la inocencia cruzó su rostro)**

**El rubor invadió las mejillas de su pequeño amigo, no entendía aún bien el porque, pero desde aún más pequeño su amiga siempre le había fascinado y aún sin comprender completamente el significado del noviazgo, desde que escuchó esa palabra y comprendió los aspectos más básicos había querido que ella fuese su novia, desafortunadamente su mala visión siempre le causaba contratiempos al confundir a su amiga con objetos inanimados, tal vez fue por ello que por esta ocasión no se lanzó sobre ella, prefirió quedarse sentado y acompañarse entre ambos en su dolor a muy probablemente estropear el momento. Y ocurrió lo que menos esperaba, ella se recosto sobre su hombro, sentados uno al lado del otro, fue en ese momento que ella soltó nuevamente un pequeño sollozo, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla para ser limpiada por un pañuelo de la mano de su amigo, quien ya tenia puestos sus inconfundibles lentes.**

**- ¡Gracias Mousse!**

**- Si tú estas ahí para mi yo estaré también ahí por ti Shampoo, ¿entiendes? Es una promesa (esta vez la sonrisa se dibujo en ambos rostros, y las lágrimas abandonaron el resto de la tarde sus rostros mientras veían lentamente ocultarse al sol)**

FIN FLASH BACK

Una suave pero algo fría brisa la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos, miro un reloj en la pared de su habitación y dedujo que debió quedarse dormida no más de veinte minutos, se acerco al espejo para arreglarse un poco antes de salir a comprar algo que necesitaba para prepararse su cena y se dio cuenta de que tenía huellas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, en ese momento sintió una punzada en el pecho y no lo pudo evitar, se sentó frente al tocador y lloro, lloro profundamente hasta quedarse nuevamente dormida mientras que entre sueños una frase se formaba en sus labios...

- Mousse, si tú estas ahí para mi yo estaré también ahí por ti, ¿entiendes? Es una promesa...

* * *

Pues espero que este pequeño capítulo les agrade, principalmente por que sé que Shampoo no es especialmente querida por la comunidad, pero bueno...

Próxima actualización: En 5 semanas. Esta vez lo hice en forma relampago previendo esta situación...

Motivo: Dos trabajos, entrevistas para la carrera, compromisos ineludibles

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Muy feliz :) Más de mil hits con este mi primer fic (no sé si sean en verdad muchos, pero mil se escucha muy bien), lo sería aún más con algunos reviews adicionales... por cierto Shakka DV, gracias por el review al 7° cap.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma 1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

Capítulo 9.- CHOQUE DE VOLUNTADES

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde en Nerima. Habían pasado cinco semanas y media desde el encuentro entre Ranma y Evan, y tal como este último le había prometido se había presentado a la casa de los Tendo en busca de la revancha; la oportunidad de "limpiar mi honor" le había dicho Evan a Soun Tendo, y así es como ahora se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia Tendo en el Dojo, junto con Genma y por supuesto Ranma, quien se encontraba estirando los músculos en forma pausada, procurando no dejar ningún músculo fuera del calentamiento.

- _Me pregunto que estaría pensando Evan al retarme en forma tan prematura, no puede haber mejorado lo suficiente en tan poco tiempo; recuerdo que la vez pasada no lo vencí muy fácilmente, lo tengo que admitir, pero fue debido a que no pelee con todas mis fuerzas; primero no sabía que tan resistente podría ser, ni que tipos de ataque pudiera desarrollar, quien sabe, tal vez algún día yo podría enriquecer aún más al Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu incorporando otras técnicas, después de todo incluso mi padre pudo añadir algo a la escuela, aún así me preocupa su aura de combate, es diferente a la de aquella vez, se nota más agresiva, violenta, pero no parece emanar realmente de él, pareciera como si en realidad estuviera mezclada con la de otra persona._

- Bueno chicos, es momento de que empiecen (anunció con voz clara y audible Soun), ambos al centro de la duela, una reverencia... suerte para ambos... ¡INICIEN!

Evan parecía decidido a terminar a Ranma en cuanto antes, se lanzo rápidamente contra el chico de la coleta con una serie de rápidos golpes de forma directa contra la cara y pecho, pero estos fueron bloqueados de forma eficiente, sin permitir a uno solo alcanzar su objetivo

- _Realmente incremento un poco su velocidad, pero aún así no es suficiente, incluso la fuerza en cada golpe es un poco mayor a la de la ocasión anterior, pero... bueno... supongo que no será tan divertido como imaginaba._

- ¡Vamos Ranma, haz el favor de también atacarme, no te creas que voy a estar jugando a atacarte todo el día!

- Realmente no esperaba una invitación de tu parte Evan, pero si insistes... (una metralla de golpes se dirigieron contra Evan, en un ataque que él reconoció como el Kashu tenshin amaguriken, pero contrario a lo que había sucedido hacia algunas semanas también él pudo bloquear eficazmente los ataques) - _No es posible, si puede evitar todos mis ataques a esta velocidad también debiera poder atacar a una mayor velocidad_ -

- Por lo que veo no vas en serio conmigo en esta pelea ¿no es así Evan?

- Pues si, eres muy observador (de un brinco se separo de Ranma, eludiendo la continua lluvia de puños), y aún tengo muchas cosas por mostrarte Saotome, y si no me equivoco es mi turno para el ataque.

Tras dos largos pasos a una alta velocidad lanzo una potente patada a Ranma, justo a la altura del abdomen, la cual fue bloqueada con la pierna izquierda, y la cortesía fue devuelta con una patada dirigida contra el rostro de Evan, quien a su vez correspondió el favor tomando el pie ofensor e intentando lanzar a Ranma contra la pared, quien sin embargo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer piruetas en el aire y caer de frente a solo dos metros de Evan y viéndolo frente a frente.

- ¡Gracias Evan!

- ¡Que pasa Saotome, te intentas burlar de mi!

- Claro que no, es solo que opino que esto va a ser muy interesante, sabes, tenia tiempo que no me enfrentaba a alguien con tan buen nivel

Una sonrisa cruzo en ese instante el rostro de ambos chicos, lanzándose automáticamente los dos en un ataque frontal...

- Veamos que tan rápido te has vuelto Evan, ¡KASHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo diría que puedo incluso doblar mi velocidad Ranko... (la ponzoña se notaba en su tono de voz despectivo, y había conseguido su efecto, logrando que Ranma se sorprendiera de nueva cuenta con él, ¿cómo había logrado descubrir su secreto? ¿alguien se lo habría dicho? ¿tal vez había podido presenciar la transformación durante algún descuido de su parte? Fuese como quiera que esto haya sucedido lo ponía incomodo, con lo cual no logro prestar la suficiente atención y darse cuenta del contraataque de Evan, quien logro conectar más de diez golpes en distintas partes de su abdomen, pecho y cara, impactándolo fuertemente contra el piso del dojo)

- Veo que el sucesor de las escuelas de estilo libre no es tan bueno como los rumores me lo habían hecho creer (justo en el momento en que el muchacho creyó haber vencido a su contrincante y en lo que le daba la espalda para dirigir con sarcasmo esas palabras a los patriarcas de las dos familias se dio cuenta de que estos no se veían sorprendidos ni preocupados...)

- ¡Hey! ¡Voltea Evan! (las palabras lo obligaron a darse rápidamente vuelta para observar a Ranma, quien en ese momento le impacto de lleno con un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, obligando a Evan a ver más de cerca el color de la duela) Je, no te des tanta prisa en proclamarte vencedor, yo aún no voy en serio tampoco Evan...

- Ya lo veo... (limpió con el dorso de sus manos un hilillo de sangre que escurría de sus labios) pues va siendo la hora de que ambos nos pongamos serios ¿verdad?

Se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron al centro del dojo por segunda ocasión ese día, y por segunda ocasión también hicieron una reverencia, a la cual siguieron una serie de nutridos y veloces golpes lanzados, esquivados y bloqueados con tan gran maestría que los patriarcas admirados por una destreza que por por primera vez admitían era superior a la suya sintieron el paso de los años en sus hombros, pero no importó, sabían que la nueva generación los rebasaría, cada batalla entre Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Taro, "los chicos" como solían llamarles, cada nuevo enemigo, tarde o temprano aquello sucedería, y parecía que esta vez sería mas temprano que tarde...

* * *

- ¡Uff! Vaya Ryoga, has... mejorado mucho... (la respiración agitada partía sus frases a la mitad mientras llenaba de aire sus pulmones, quienes enviaban el oxígeno a unos músculos ávidos por el mismo tras un duro entrenamiento)

- Gra... gracias Mousse... creo que al fin lo comprendo, es parecido a mi Shi shi ho ko dan, es decir, tu nivel se ha incrementado a expensas de que has logrado canalizar tu Chi a través de tus armas, consiguiendo hacer más preciso el ataque e incrementando de ese modo su potencia, y al concentrarlo en un punto reducido el proyectil se vuelve aún más rápido y potente.

- Así es Ryoga, sin embargo todo depende también de la habilidad de cada quien, es decir, no es por subestimarte, pero tu velocidad no es la de Ranma, por ello te pude mantener a raya y en combate a larga distancia soy yo quien lleva las de ganar, pero cuando se trata de nuestro amigo, el fácilmente podría esquivar los ataques y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo el sería el vencedor...

- Pero...

- Es así Ryoga, no solo es más rápido que nosotros, sino que es casi tan o igual de fuerte físicamente que tú, y a eso debemos añadir que aunque dista de ser un genio (sus propias risas sinceras y breves los interrumpieron a ambos por un par de segundos) dadas las características de su estilo ha aprendido a incorporar prácticamente cualquier ataque que vea, así como la mejor forma de neutralizarlos

- Hey, cualquiera diría que lo envidias...

La mirada de Mousse se nublo ligeramente por unos instantes, para después sin poder recuperar su brillo permitirle hablar.

- Así es, y no sabes cuanto...

Ryoga esta vez si lo entendió, como no lo haría cuando los dos estaban afectados por el mismo mal, guardaron unos instantes en silencio, en lo que recuperaban una respiración normal; el vuelo de unas aves de vuelta a sus nidos los sacó del estupor, después de lo cual se dispusieron a ir a su campamento, ya muy cercano a Nerima, antes de la la noche cayera sobre sus cuerpos sin ánimos.

* * *

Cada una de las dos figuras se movía silenciosamente en la oscuridad, ambas daban la impresión de ser solo sombras surcando el bosque, velozmente, sin titubeos, sin errar en un solo brinco, en un solo asirse de las ramas; llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, podían sentir la humedad en el ambiente, a él le encantaban los lugares rodeados de agua y con sombra, pero por sobre todo podían sentir su presencia inundando el ambiente, tan fuerte como hacía decenas de años cuando lo conocieron... sabían los innumerables problemas que traería su reaparición, tenían que vencerlo o al menos encerrarlo por un par de centenares de años más, se vieron fijamente a los ojos, asintieron y se lanzaron en una misión kamikaze al interior de la caverna... llegaron al fondo, no lo podían creer, miraban con sus ojos desorbitados a todas partes y solo podían apreciar una copia casi a calca de aquel lugar, allá en la china milenaria, pero no había señales de él, no hasta que unas fuertes y frías manos se cerraron sobre sus cuellos, asfixiándoles, levantándoles del piso, dirigiéndolos hasta su rostro, el rostro de un hombre no mayor de 28 años.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! (su voz sonaba despreocupada pero con un ligero tinte de enojo) mis pequeños pupilos, pasen, pasen, diganme, (aflojando levemente el agarre mientras se dirigía a su trono en las raíces del árbol) ¿que han hecho durante estos largos años?...

* * *

Lo sé, actualize mucho más pronto de lo previsto, espero que esto les agrade a quienes hasta ahora sigan la historia, pero es que en adelante me va a ser muy dificil el hacerlo, por lo que ahorita me puse a transcribir al menos un capítulo. Lo considero un tanto flojo, pero se da un detalle muy interesante, por lo que no es algo que pudieramos llamar "relleno".

Proxima actualización: Lo más pronto posible (entiendase una a cuatro semanas); llegando a la tercera parte de la historia!


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 10.- CRÓNICA DE UNA VICTORIA

Las campanas de la puerta del recibidor le anunciaron al Dr. Tofu que tenia una nueva visita, justo ese día parecía que las personas nunca terminarían de desfilar en su clínica, sin embargo eso no le molestaba, no es que fuera alguien adicto al trabajo o que se alegrara de poder amasar una pequeña fortuna con la desgracia de los demás, no, en realidad se alegraba del simple hecho de poder estar acompañado por quienes consideraba no solo sus amigos, si no su familia... aunque sinceramente... había ocasiones en las que necesitara un bien merecido descanso...

- ¡Dr. Tofu! ¿Dónde se encuentra Ranchan? ¿quién le hizo esto? ¿cuándo sucedió? ¿no esta gravemente herido... verdad? (la avalancha de preguntas de la señorita Kuonji realmente se le hacía hilarante, después de todo no era la primera vez que una situación de este tipo se presentaba, parecía como si la chica tuviera un dispositivo interno que le avisara de cualquier daño que sufriera la persona que ella consideraba también como su prometido)

- Tranquila Ukyo, deberías tomar un respiro, tantas preguntas, y sin tomar un poco de aire, podrías incluso desmayarte (una sonrisa sincera y cálida asomó en el de por si jovial rostro del médico), primero, esta en recuperación (ante la vista de la muchacha dirigiéndose al interior de la clínica hablo con un tono de voz igual de amable pero más elevado) ¡terminando de vestirse! (el rubor cubrió inmediatamente la cara de la muchacha quien abandono de inmediato su primera idea y se dio vuelta para seguir escuchando); segundo, estaba peleando contra un muchacho llamado Evan; tercero, la pelea fue el día de ayer y, cuarto, Ranma solo tuvo contusiones y algunos esguinces de primer grado, sin ninguna lesión ósea de relevancia ni daño en ningún órgano, no perdió siquiera el estado de alerta por un minuto (una mirada que reflejaba un intento de procesamiento en el rostro de la chica le hizo entender que tal vez había hablado algo técnicamente) estará bien, de hecho solo termino algo de papeleo y le doy el visto bueno, creo que hoy mismo se puede ir de alta.

- ¡EN SERIO! Mil gracias doctor, no se que haría mi Ranchan sin usted.

- Vamos Ukyo, no te apresures, que realmente no ha sido nada, solo unas sencillas curaciones, algunos vendajes y un poco de fisioterapia, prácticamente el cuerpo de Ranma se repara por si solo, de hecho juraría que su capacidad de recuperación es la más rápida en este mundo.

- ¡Sip, definitivamente ese es Ranma!

- Bueno, me disculpo por no poder seguir acompañándote, pero si queremos dar de alta a Ranma tengo todavía un poco de papeleo que realizar; por que no pasas a la sala de espera tu también, en ella ya están Akane, Nabiki, los señores Tendo y Saotome (diciendo eso abandono el recibidor de la clínica rumbo a su oficina)

- De acuerdo doctor, en un momento nos vemos (camino unos pasos y llego a un pasillo pequeño que conducía a una igualmente pequeña pero muy acogedora sala de espera, con dos televisores, un minicomponente de estilo minimalista, tres amplios sofás, algunas sillas y una mesa de centro con una pequeña colección de libros y revistas de interés; en ese momento se encontraban solo Akane y Nabiki platicando tranquilamente en el más amplio de los sofás, seguramente los patriarcas estarían ayudando a Ranma a vestirse o podrían haber regresado a su casa a descansar un momento en lo que el Dr. Tofú no los había podido atender) - _en fin, ya que estaré aquí un buen rato no pierdo nada con saludar_ - ¡Hola chicas! ¿Aún no esta listo Ranma?

- ¡Hola Ukyo! (ambas chicas devolvieron afectuosamente el saludo, luego Akane fue la única que continuo hablando) Debe de estar por terminar de vestirse, quizás ya haya acabado y solo este esperando una última revisión del Dr. Tofu

- Es verdad Akane, al entrar me encontré al doctor que estaba ocupado con unos reportes, y ya no entendí bien lo que me contó, a excepción de que Ranma esta fuera de peligro, únicamente con algunos golpes menores

- Bueno, ya sabes como es Ranma, lo trajimos casi inconsciente, pero en el lapso de menos de un día ya se encuentra como si nada.

- Por cierto, ese tal Evan... ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿no quedo maltrecho?

En ese momento Nabiki decidió tomar un momento la palabra, por nada en lo particular, como Akane y Ukyo sabían, solamente no le gustaba estar sin omitir alguna opinión

- ¡Que si quedo maltrecho! Yo diría que quedo desecho, él si cayó inconsciente, el Doctor Tofu incluso tuvo que atenderle algunas fracturas, de hecho nadie podía creer que hoy ya no estuviera en su cuarto.

- ¡¿Ya no esta en su habitación? ¿en que momento se recuperó? ¿cómo fue el combate? ¿Ranma ganó verdad?

Ahora era el turno de Akane para explicar

- Bueno Ukyo, debes relajarte, respira profundo y permite te explico...

* * *

En el interior de la habitación todo se encontraba en penumbra y en absoluto silencio, todo, a excepción de sus intentos no muy efectivos por respirar, el aire le hacia gran falta y cada bocanada de aire le permitía seguir vivo, pero parecía que le hacia hervir el pecho; no se explicaba como había sucedido aquello, estaba confiado en que iba a ganar, ese extraño sujeto le había prometido que con el trato que hicieron y el entrenamiento que le dio nadie podría derrotarlo, pero nuevamente Ranma había ganado, la pregunta era... ¿cómo?

FLASH BACK EVAN

**Se levantaba del piso tras un puñetazo recibido en la mejilla izquierda, se limpiaba un poco de sangre de entre sus labios, al parecer aún había mucho que el tal Ranma Saotome le tenia que mostrar...**

**- Je, no te des tanta prisa en proclamarte vencedor, yo aún no voy en serio tampoco Evan...**

**- Ya lo veo, pues va siendo la hora de que ambos nos pongamos serios ¿verdad?**

**Ambos se dirigieron al centro del dojo y tras una nueva reverencia continuaron el combate, seguros de que ahora cada uno iba a dar lo mejor de si, era, después de todo, un combate por el honor de las escuelas.**

**Una combinación tras otra, Ranma le atacaba con una sincronía perfecta, ningún retraso, ningún titubeo, ni en sus ataques ni en su defensa; pero para él aparentemente su entrenamiento había sido fructífero, podía ver claramente los ataques, al menos lo suficientemente claro como para bloquearlos o esquivarlos, sin embargo la desesperación se adueñaba de su mente, podía percibir como el dolor se apoderaba de sus piernas y antebrazos, los constantes bloqueos le empezaban a entumecer los músculos y ligamentos, mientras que su adversario no parecía aminorar ni la fuerza ni la velocidad de los mismos, lo veía como una aplanadora, constante, a buen ritmo, sin que nada pudiera permanecer indemne en su camino, tenia que hacer algo y tenia que hacerlo en ese momento, bloqueo por milésima vez uno de los golpes del Kashu tenshin amaguriken, logro lanzar una patada y conectarla a un costado de Ranma y dio un salto mortal hacía atrás, revisó el rostro de su oponente y notó un dejo de cansancio, al parecer también se agotaban sus reservas...**

**- ¡Vaya! Cualquiera diría que estamos muy parejos, ¿no es así Ranma?**

**- En mi opinión te veo más cansado a ti Evan, pero admito que esto va más allá de un simple calentamiento, obviamente debo recordarte que soy Ranma Saotome, heredero del estilo de combate Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu y que me mantengo hasta el momento invicto en todos mis enfrentamientos, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.**

**No lograba entender como lo lograba, pero la actitud del joven de la coleta era desesperante, ¿acaso este no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que él había mejorado en las últimas semanas? La respuesta era clara... no, aparentemente no lo percibía, o tal vez el orgullo del Saotome era tan grande que le impedía ver lo "obvio" e incluso lo animaba a decir cosas que no podían ser ciertas, ¿como podrían ser así cuando era tan evidente lo nivelados que se mostraban en el combate? Aún así la cara de autosuficiencia y alegría de su oponente le crispaba los nervios, seguramente fingía, no podría ser de otra manera ¿o si?**

**- ¡Vamos Evan, sal de tus ensoñaciones y ataca, estoy empezando a aburrirme de este encuentro! de hecho pienso que incluso mi viejo podría encargarse sin dificultad de ti, además... (desvió el rostro y se encontró mirando la oscuridad del exterior) casi debe ser hora de la cena.**

**- ¡Como te atreves a insinuar eso Ranma! ¡Pagaras caro tu arrogancia!**

**Una verdadera descarga de puñetazos y patadas se lanzó en una fracción de segundo contra Ranma, quien se limitaba con rostro divertido a esquivarlas, Evan no podía entenderlo, se daba cuenta de la dificultad que le representaba a su oponente el contenerlo, incluso se dedicaba por completo a la defensa, retrocediendo un paso en cada ataque, y dadas las pequeñas dimensiones de la habitación únicamente le quedaba por salida hacerlo en círculo, algo debía de andar mal y entonces con una magistral velocidad su oponente se agacho para esquivar una de sus potentes patadas y paso a la ofensiva lanzándole desde abajo un golpe a la barbilla, el cual apenas y lo rozó, sin embargo, después de ello todo fue dolor y oscuridad...**

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

La voz de Akane se mostraba emocionada, no podía disimular en lo absoluto su pasión por las artes marciales, no podía decirlo, pero aún cuando conocía el carácter por lo general dulce y amable de su "amiga" en ese momento le encontraba sentido al porque Ranma y Shampoo le llamaran "violenta"

- ... y el tal Evan cayo directamente en la trampa de Ranma, se dejo enfurecer y atacó a Ranma con todo, a pesar de ello Ranma lo pudo hacer completar las espirales suficientes para llegar al centro del tatami y terminarlo de una vez con todas con el Hiryu Shoten Ha.

- Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que sucedió...

- Sip, afortunadamente Ranma solo tuvo algunos moretones y se veía cansado al final de la pelea, pero según escuche Evan acabó con dos fracturas en las costillas y el hombro derecho dislocado...

- Así como con un ojo completamente cerrado y un orgullo destrozado (sentenció Nabiki entre risas secundadas por las de las otras dos chicas)

* * *

- ¡Lo logramos amigo, hemos vuelto a Nerima!

- Así es...

- ¿Te sientes bien Ryoga? De camino aquí solo hablabas de que "finalmente" cobrarías valor para confesarle a Akane tus sentimientos y así decidir que haras de ahora en adelante y ahora no te veo muy animado

- No es eso Mousse, no sé, ¿no percibes una extraña sensación en el aire? Como cuando algo malo esta a punto de ocurrir...

- Vamos Ryoga, únicamente debe de ser tu temor al rechazo, pero ya habíamos también hablado de ello, tienes a Akari, con quien aún no has decidido tampoco que hacer y que gustosa accedería incluso a casarse contigo si se lo propusieras (se alcanzaba a percibir un ligero tono rosáceo en las mejillas de Ryoga), y eso por no mencionar a cierta buena cocinera con la que también se observan chispas en el aire... (ahora el tono era un rojo granate, que combinaba perfectamente con cierto estallido nasal del chico de las pañoletas)

- ¡MOUSSE, CALLATE O VAS A MORIR!

- ¡SOLO SI ME ALCANZAS! (y como si temiera que esto pudiera ser realidad se había colocado sus gafas y corría muy por delante de Ryoga quien antes de empezar la cacería terminaba de limpiarse los estragos que el sangrado había ocasionado en su rostro)

* * *

- ¿Ustedes también ya se han dado cuenta verdad? (Ranma terminaba de abrocharse su camisa mientras permanecía sentado en la cama de su cuarto de hospital, enfrente de él se encontraba Soun Tendo, sentado en un banquillo de madera, terminando de pasarle a Ranma la ropa para que este se cambiara y, de pie y recargado contra el marco de la ventana de esa habitación se encontraba Genma Saotome, escudriñando desinteresadamente el exterior)

- Así es hijo, hay una extraña presencia en el aire... mucho me temo que es incluso más grande que la del maestro (terminó de hablar sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada)

- Peor aún Ranma, en cuanto nos percatamos de ella pensamos en comentárselo, pero ha desaparecido, y la abuela Cologne también...

- No le comentemos nada a los demás, tendré que preguntarle a Evan, en un principio creí que el era esa presencia amenazadora flotando en el aire, eran muy similares, pero en realidad parece ser que solo esta impregnado de esa "esencia"...

- Temo que no podrás hacer eso pronto hijo...

- Por que lo dices papá, el Dr. Tofu me dijo hoy muy temprano que me daría el alta por la tarde, solo es cosa de que lo pasemos a "visitar" antes de irnos... después de todo el tendrá que pasar algunos días más aquí después de nuestro encuentro

- Pues resulta que Evan ya no esta Ranma, aparentemente escapo de la clínica por la noche...

* * *

Primero: Gomen nasai! en verdad iba a subir el 15 de diciembre como habia planteado a más tardar, pero era fin de año y siempre surgen invitaciones para salir con antiguas y nuevas amistades (por no mencionar los compromisos familiares) así que ruego a su piedad y buen corazón para que continuén leyendo este fic.

Segundo: El arrepentimiento se debe mostrar con obras, no solo con palabras, por lo que decidí subir un capitulo cada semana a partir de este hasta terminar el mes de enero para ponerme al corriente con ustedes

Tercero: Odio quedarme en suspenso por una historia sin terminar, así que en lo que a mi respecta prometo terminar de subir el fic a la brevedad.

R&R... ayúdenme a mejorar!


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 11.- RECUERDOS DE LA JUVENTUD I

Dolor, mucho dolor y frío en todo su alrededor, principalmente en sus mejillas y sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, no, no solo ello, también estaba la humedad y un olor a musgo, ¿tenia los ojos cerrados o abiertos? ¿donde se encontraba? ¿que estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz tratando de responderse sus propias dudas; sin embargo, algo de pronto la detuvo, no se había percatado de ello en primera instancia, pero extrañamente su espalda se encontraba bien, al menos todo lo bien que la espalda de una matriarca amazona con muchas décadas a cuesta puede estar, de hecho en esa parte de su cuerpo tenia una agradable sensación... fue entonces que los recuerdos se volvieron nítidos, la extraña sensación que hacía unas semanas la invadió estando en el Neko-hanten, que la hizo buscar en los alrededores de Nerima, que la llevo hasta esa gruta y donde se encontró con Happosai, juntos entraron en busca de alguien a quien no querían ver y el destino les jugó la mala pasada de presentárselos tan joven como la última vez, aquel a quien ellos por algunos años llamaron maestro; aún no eran lo suficientemente buenos, ellos, los mejores exponentes de las artes marciales de China y Japón, fueron vencidos sin soltar un solo golpe, con la misma velocidad que una aparentemente inofensiva mangosta ataca y mata a una cobra, con esa misma facilidad él los tomo de sus cuellos y los interrogó, no pensaban morir como mártires, pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas, a lo que su antiguo maestro solo sonrió con desdén y con enorme velocidad los dejó inconscientes...

- ¿Ya has despertado Kou Long?

Su nombre Chino, hacia tanto que no le llamaban así...

- Así es Happy, ¿cuanto llevamos así? ¿donde se encuentra?

- No lo sé con certeza, tiene acaso medio día desde que yo desperté, la grieta en el techo permitía la entrada de la luz del día sobre el estanque y con el paso de las horas esta se fue y hace pocos instantes se comenzaron a escuchar aunque en forma lejana los cantos de las aves en sus arboles al atardecer, si te esfuerzas en agudizar el oído aún puedes apreciarlo

- ¿Y él se ha ido? No te habrías atrevido a hablarme si supieras que esta aquí...

Un suspiro corto por parte de su compañero de infortunio la detuvo

- Vamos Kou Long, ¿no lo recuerdas? A él le gusta el caer de la tarde, siempre nos dejaba una a tres horas entrenando mientras se iba a sentar a ver la puesta del sol, supongo que algunas costumbres uno nunca las abandona

FLASH BACK COLOGNE

**- Vamos Kou Long, ¿no lo recuerdas? El maestro dijo que entrenáramos suavemente, S-U-A-V-E-M-E-N-T-E, debes entenderlo, no estará complacido si ve que medio matas a su mejor alumno (esquivando por milésima vez un par de bomboris), vamos, no seas mala, permite un descanso breve al menos)**

**- Hummmm, no sé que pretendes Happy (dejando los bomboris en el suelo tomo uno como asiento y ofreció gentilmente para su contrincante con la mirada mientras se quitaba algunos mechones de la frente) ¿cuál es el objetivo de buscar al maestro que se dice enseño al mismísimo Doruma si no vas a poner todo tu empeño en aprender lo que pueda enseñarte? ¿hemos viajado tanto y por tantos meses solo para tomarnos un descanso cuando no se nos supervisa?**

**- No lo había visto de esa forma (el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras contestaba con la voz hecha un susurro)**

**- No te desanimes Happy (sonrió gentilmente al darse cuenta de que su compañero de andanzas corregía sus problemas de actitud) Recuerda aún tenemos una misión**

**- Si, a entrenar, y no creas que te lo haré fácil solo por que eres una mujer**

**- Bueno, no creas que te lo haré fácil solo por que eres... bajito (apenas hubo dicho eso una nueva sonrisa ilumino su rostro y comenzó a correr, sabía que su amigo la alcanzaría, realmente había mejorado aunque aún no fuera tan fuerte como ella, pero al menos la igualaba y tal vez sobrepasaba en velocidad, tal vez realmente necesitaban un respiro, después de todo él se esforzaba mucho y todo por ella, por conseguir el perdón de la aldea de las amazonas tras robar sus tesoros, al fin y al cabo el recuperó todas las cosas y las devolvió a sus dueñas originales, de todo aquello solo se había perdido un viejo espejo griego que le pertenecía a ella misma... además su abuela, la matriarca de la villa le permitiría volver a residir en los alrededores si se volvía capaz de enfrentarla en un combate, hasta le habían dado un plazo de dos años, de los cuales a ella le tocaría supervisarlo durante el primero y cuando el regresara al cabo del segundo tal vez no fuera tan cabeza hueca y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba; en verdad él tenia muchos defectos, no solo era MUY bajito, también tenia problemas de personalidad, era grosero, poco caballeroso, un pervertido en ocasiones, pero... de una forma que ella misma no podía explicar, sabía que también él la amaba y que todos esos esfuerzos y sacrificios eran la prueba de ese amor...)**

**- Te atrape querida Kou Long (la abrazo saltándole por la espalda)**

**Una oscura aura de combate los empezó a rodear a los dos**

**- Ya viste donde tienes puestas las manos**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!**

**Un sonido seco y estremecedor sacudió toda el área y miles de aves y pequeños animales huyeron de la fuente del mismo mientras Kou Long se acomodaba un poco el peinado y su vestimenta y se dirigía al interior de una cueva preguntándose por enésima vez que podría ser lo que veía en esa pequeña sabandija.**

**A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia y pocos segundos después se incorporó su maestro al percibir el cráter recién formado a su lado donde se encontraba inconsciente su alumno con una pequeña palma grabada en la mejilla, sacándolo de ahí lo amarró con una soga y lo fue arrastrando camino a su campamento en piedra, mientras se deleitaba en imaginar cual de esos dos sería el que mejor serviría en un futuro para sus oscuros propósitos.**

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¡¿Kou Long? ¿estas bien?

- ¿Eh?... claro que estoy bien, un poco entumida por estar recostada sobre las rocas pero si estoy bien

- Es que te quedaste muda un par de minutos

...

- ¿En verdad te sientes bien?

- Si, no te preocupes solo recordaba esa época de nuestras vidas

- ¡Oh! Entiendo

- Happy, tal vez no tenga mucho sentido hacerlo ahora, pero... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Hummm, si con ello consigo ayudarte puedes hacerla

Unos breves instantes de silencio se hicieron en la cueva, permitiéndoles escuchar la caída de gotas desde al techo a las rocas, el choque de algunas otras contra el agua en el estanque, el murmullo de las ondas de agua con el movimiento de los peces y tal como lo había dicho el sonido de las aves en la lejanía, todas estas cosas en otro momento, en otras circunstancias muy relajantes, pero en ese instante, en esa realidad lo único que escuchó el viejo Happosai fue un pequeño quejido, algo que solamente un maestro avezado en artes marciales como él podría identificar, el sonido que él corazón de una mujer hace cuando tras años de duda, angustia y desconsuelo se permite unas pocas lágrimas...

- Happy (esta vez su voz era apenas perceptible y se escuchaba con la misma fragilidad que se ve en una copa que cae al vació) ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no volviste al finalizar el segundo año? (y tras muchos años de espera finalmente salieron los primeros sollozos reprimidos en un corazón herido) ¿por qué nunca regresaste?...

* * *

Saludos y gracias por leer hasta ahora el ff!

OK, si no mal recuerdo apenas el 03 de enero de 2009 prometí actualizar una vez a la semana, por lo que realmente corresponderia hacerlo a partir del domingo, pero como voy a salir de la Ciudad de los Palacios y no quiero faltar a mi promesa adelanto el capitulo un par de días.

Los viajes no terminan y por motivos de la carrera tendre que "emigrar" un año a la provincia, pero dado que sera hasta marzo tendre algo de tiempo para avanzar con este primer fic que escribo y, de ser posible, aún cuando ya me encuentre trabajando como un verdadero esclavo a partir de ese mes, actualizaré mensualmente.

Próxima actualización: No lo olvido, una promesa es una promesa, semanalmente (hasta acabar enero)

Pregunta ¿No me estaré pasando de OOC con algunos personajes? R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 12.- RECUERDOS DE LA NIÑEZ II

El día había transcurrido con lentitud; había acompañado a Ranma y el resto de su comitiva del hospital a la casa Tendo, pero, confundiendo el malestar de los señores Tendo y Saotome, así como del propio Ranma con cansancio se despidió con prontitud y gentilmente rechazo la invitación a comer de Kasumi, no sin antes recordarle a su "amigo" que el contrato aún no se terminaba y que debía recuperarse cuanto antes para ayudarla a atender el U-chan. Al momento que salió de la propiedad de los Tendo se percato que no debía ser muy tarde, el sol brillaba con intensidad y aun no daba atisbos de ocultarse, se fijo en el reloj de pulsera y comprobó que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, quizás podría abrir su establecimiento, por lo menos un par de horas, todo dependiendo de la clientela.

- _No, no lo creo, aunque no hice nada hoy me siento cansada, tal vez lo mejor sea prepararme algo sencillo de comer, dormir una siesta y adelantar los deberes... si, eso debo hacer_

Convencida de su razonamiento se dirigió tranquilamente a su local, hizo un poco de limpieza, se preparo algo ligero a modo de comida y merienda, lavo los utensilios y trastes que había utilizado y dando un vistazo al reloj de nueva cuenta notó como apenas habían transcurrido cuarenta minutos.

- _¡Ah, el tiempo pasa lento cuando estas sin compañía!- _¡Uff!

Subió de dos en dos los escalones que la conducían de su domicilio a su casa y entro con agilidad a su habitación, corroborando con satisfacción que había dejado todo en orden por la mañana antes de salir dio un brinco y un giro y quedo de espaldas sobre su cama, sin embargo, tras diez minutos de tener los ojos cerrados los abrió repentinamente al corroborar que en ese momento no parecía tener mucho sueño.

Permaneció en esa postura algunos segundos más hasta que unos cuantos ladridos en la calle y el piar de unos polluelos en un nido cerca de la ventana de su habitación le distrajeron momentáneamente y le trajeron de vuelta a su plan.

- _Un relajante baño y a dormir una reconfortante siesta_ (una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro con esa idea)

Feliz de haber encontrado una manera de relajarse sentó en el borde se cama, inspiro profundamente y con gracia y agilidad se puso en pie con una nueva acrobacia, se dirigió a su cómoda, saco su ropa de cama, la colocó sobre su cama y se dirigió a darse un baño.

Realmente le agradaba el darse una ducha antes de acostarse, la suave caricia del agua en la piel; el embriagante aroma del jabón, shampoo, crema y demás enseres para el aseo personal, todo en su conjunto parecía anestesiar sus sentidos y conciliar un reconfortante sueño con rapidez.

Apenas hubo terminado su baño y acabando de vestirse se arreglo un poco el cabello y, cuando la secadora hizo lo suyo se recosto en su cama, cubriéndose con unas frazadas, sin desvestirla, ya que no planeaba dormir más de media a una hora y, con prontitud, el sueño la estrecho en sus brazos.

FLASH BACK UKYO

**- Me pasas los vegetales papá -_¿Qué estará haciendo Ranma en estos momentos?- _(mientras hablaba sus pequeñas e infantiles manos rozaron incidentalmente un poco de agua de un tazón a la plancha con aceite, logrando que este chisporroteara un poco y por poco alcanzara su redondeado rostro)**

**- Vamos hija pon un poco más de atención a lo que haces, de lo contrario podrías quemarte -_parece que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ¿que le estará pasando?_-**

**- ¡Si papá! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!**

**- Hoy te veo muy entusiasmada aunque distraída Ukyo, ¿que sucede? ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a papá?**

**- Bueno, no... si... es que... simplemente hoy estoy muy alegre papá, el día esta muy lindo ¿no piensas igual?**

**- Oh, ya veo. Hija ¿me puedes decir donde están los vegetales para lavar?**

**- No te preocupes ya los lave y coloque en su lugar**

**- ¿Y el aceite que compre ayer?**

**- En aquella parte del carrito (señalando con el índice una parte del carrito que ella no podía alcanzar)**

**- No es propio de una señorita apuntar**

**- Perdón papá, procurare no volver a hacerlo (inclino un poco la cabeza para fingir arrepentimiento y que su padre no se fijara en la manera como cruzaba los dedos por detrás de su delantal)**

**- ¡Hummm! Siempre prometes eso... bueno, ¿recuerdas donde puse la salsa de soya?**

**- La tienes frente a ti papá (inocentemente se llevo la mano a la boca para cubrir una risa breve y sin malicia)**

**- ¿Y que día es hoy?**

**- Domingo (ahora la risa era más evidente pero no enojaba a su padre, por el contrario, le agradaba hacer sonreír a su pequeña)**

**- Ja, es verdad, soy algo olvidadizo ¿Y podría saber a que se debe que esta linda señorita se encuentre de tan buen humor?**

**- Es que hoy Ranma-kun vendrá a entrenar y a comer también (ahora ambas manos cubrían su boca mientras un tinte rosáceo invadía ambas mejillas)**

**- Oh, ya veo...**

**- No, no es eso, es que me gusta mucho entrenar, eso es, y tú te niegas a entrenarme con formalidad papá.**

**- Oh, si eso debe ser (una pequeña pausa se hizo entre padre e hija) entonces tal vez deberíamos esforzarnos un poco más para que Ranma coma algo delicioso como recompensa por ayudarte a entrenar ¿no crees?**

**Ante la proposición la pequeña Ukyo tan efusiva como siempre no pudo evitar abrazar a su padre por la cintura (que era el lugar al que le llegaba aún con la ayuda de la tarima sobre la que se paraba para ayudarlo en el negocio) y verlo hacia la cara con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y brillantes.**

**- ¡Gracias papá!**

**- Bueno hija (agachándose un poco para que ambos quedaran a la misma altura tomo una toalla de papel, se limpió la mano izquierda y acaricio afectuosamente la cabeza de su hija por encima de la redecilla que esta usaba al cocinar) ¡demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!**

**- ¡SI! (y acomodándose su delantal empezó el batido de un poco de masa con un entusiasmo que su padre pocas veces le había visto)**

**- _Parece que mi pequeña realmente quiere al muchacho de Genma... se ve que es un buen chico, fuerte, honesto, aunque no muy caballeroso, pero... no imaginaciones mías, seguro que el chico piensa que debe de tratar a mi princesa como a otro chico durante el entrenamiento_**

**-_ Esta vez haré una buena batalla Ranma-kun, no dejaré que te burles de mi estilo de pelea nuevamente y, después de ello podrás comer un delicioso okonomiyaki y quizás después..._**

FIN FLASH BACK

- Riinnnggggg, Riinnnggggg

Levantándose abruptamente y aún con un poco de calor en las mejillas extendió su mano y apago el despertador, eran las siete de la noche, era el momento para apurarse con los deberes del colegio y después, con un poco de suerte, regresar a su sueño.

* * *

Nerima estaba tranquila, el sol se había ocultado hace algunos minutos y las luces del alumbrado público y los negocios y casas resplandecían bajo el manto oscuro que la noche proporcionaba, pero, de pronto un viento gélido paso por todas las calles de la ciudad, las personas normales no se pudieron dar cuenta de ello, sin embargo, por unos instantes todos los animales guardaron silencio y, con ellos también siete destacados arte marcialistas supieron que un grave peligro se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

Bueno, aquí con la entrega semanal de este ff que espero este siendo del agrado de todos los que lo continúan leyendo (mil gracias), por cierto, ya casi por la mitad de la historia.

Próxima actualización: En una semana

PD. No me atrase en esta, ojo, la anterior la adelante a un miércoles por que no iba a poder subir capitulo el fin de semana pasado.


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 13.- Incertidumbre

Luna nueva, precisamente luna nueva, esa era definitivamente una situación que demostraba el porque se habla de las dos caras de la moneda; el camino adelante estaba completamente oscuro, una vez fuera de la ciudad no se veía más que la titilante luz de las estrellas, que si bien eran muchas no alcanzaban la intensidad de la luz que refleja la luna, a eso debían añadir que el camino era escarpado, con muchas maleza y, para colmo, la humedad del ambiente hacia que la hierba se tornase un poco resbalosa bajo sus pies; si bien ellos no veían casi nada (por no decir que realmente no veían nada), se sentían un poco más seguros pensando que era muy probable que su "enemigo" tampoco los vería con facilidad.

Ingenuidad: Normalmente definida como una falta de malicia, podría ser considerada entonces propias de un infante, y, en este caso, bien podría aplicar a todo el grupo, no por la tierna edad, sino por el oponente que enfrentaban, que sin ellos saberlos y si las leyendas eran verdad, podría ser aún mucho más grande que Happosai y Cologne.

_- ¡MALDICIÓN! Esto no me agrada_

FLASH BACK RANMA

**De pie sobre una barda casi a las afueras de Nerima pudo percibir la llegada de varias personas conocidas** **para él, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero en esta ocasión la ayuda sería indispensable.**

**- Saludos Mousse, Ryoga... ¿supongo que...**

**- Efectivamente Ranma (alcanzo a interrumpir el chico del colmillo) también lo notamos**

**- ¿Conoces a la persona dueña de esa aura Saotome?**

**- No Mousse, pero algo me dice que no tiene muy buenas intenciones con su llegada a la ciudad**

**- A mi tampoco me lo parece (acomodando sus gafas el maestro de las armas ocultas comenzó a mirar también hacia la salida de la población)**

**- Entonces abra que pasarlo a saludar, ¿no crees Ranma?**

**- ...**

**- Hey, Ranma, no me ignores, te digo que...**

**- Te escuche Ryoga... (su voz sonaba apesadumbrada) ¿se han dado cuenta que el viejo libidinoso y la abuela Cologne no han estado en la ciudad por varios días?**

**- Espera un momento Saotome (Mousse parecia haber entendido, pero se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba) ¿no insinuaras que los dos mejores peleadores de artes marciales en China y Japón han...**

**- No insinúo nada, pero es muy probable que ellos se hayan percatado antes de esa... presencia, si tal vez se pusieron a investigar... si no han regresado...**

**- Si no han regresado (preguntó Ryoga nervioso, esperando que su mal sentido de la orientación se estuviera haciendo presente también en esta ocasión) si no han regresado... vamos, de una vez por todas ¡habla!**

**- Solo se me ocurren unas pocas opciones, fueron derrotados y capturados o, en el peor de los casos... ellos podrían estar...**

**- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (el sonido de un grito agudo hizo volar a varias aves de su alojamiento nocturno y llamó la atención de los tres, Shampoo también había percibido la amenaza)**

FIN FLASH BACK

Se seguían moviendo, con rapidez, con toda la rapidez que el terreno y sus propias capacidades les permitían, volteo a verlos, apenas percibía sus figuras moverse con sigilo, pero apreciaba enormemente el que no estuviera solo en ese momento

- ¿Que pasa Ranma?, es la décima vez que volteas, algo te preocupa, vamos, ¿no creerás que somos incapaces de seguirte el ritmo? (Ryoga trataba de sonar relajado y transmitir confianza; Ranma agradeció mentalmente que la pregunta fuera en un bajo volumen, seguramente solo él y Mousse le habían escuchado, aún así se detuvo para que el volumen que emplearan fuera menor y discutir la estrategia)

- Muy bien, por lo que nos contó Shampoo la abuela desapareció hace un par de semanas sin dar muchas explicaciones, y según lo que tú nos comentas también Happosai lleva mucho tiempo fuera de la casa Tendo, por lo cual es probable que ambos investigaran por las mismas fechas esta amenaza... si ambos fueron derrotados esto será realmente difícil, pero bien coordinados podríamos tener una gran oportunidad.

Sus compañeros lo vieron fijamente y Mousse supo que estaban de acuerdo con él, por tanto prosiguió.

- Como hemos notado esa desagradable presencia proviene de alguna parte en esta colina, sugiero que dos de nosotros nos separemos, la rodeemos y busquemos la fuente, ninguno sera un héroe en solitario; en cuanto alguien encuentre alguna pista regresara a este punto, donde el otro ya estará esperando.

- Buen plan Mousse, ¿quienes sugieres que vayamos?

- Naturalmente Ryoga y yo, traje conmigo un poco de agua fría en una botella y caliente en un termo, si ambos tomamos nuestras formas malditas sera más fácil pasar desapercibidos y buscar en la región, pareceremos unos animales de granja extraviados, pero tú ni en tu forma maldita podrías escabullirte si te encontraran Ranma.

- ¡No me parece bien!, yo soy el más fuerte y...

- Confía en nosotros Ranma, hemos tenido un viaje de entrenamiento, te sorprendería lo mucho que hemos mejorado, yo diría que incluso te podríamos dar una paliza sin esfuerzo, además sino puedes confiar en tus amigos ¿cual fue el motivo de dejarnos acompañarte? (mientras el chico perdido hablaba y ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo este entendió que no podía dar ningún buen argumento ahora)

- Entiendo, solo... solo no fallen, les esperare 15 minutos, si no han regresado iré a buscarlos

- Diez minutos serán suficiente Saotome, ¡vamos Ryoga!

Apenas se habían alejado unos metros entre si y los ahora animales tuvieron el mismo deseo en la mente

- _Espero que quien sea que esta detrás de todo esto sea vegetariano o por lo menos no tenga hambre._

* * *

Ondas de agua como la noche se difuminaban en un estanque, mientras que la pequeña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa de un ser encapuchado parecían demostrar que la fortuna no suele ser justa.

* * *

Una piedrita golpeó la ventana de su habitación, ella volteó con un poco de esperanza en la mirada, tenia mucho que cierto chico con coleta no se hacia presente en su habitación de esa manera, no desde aquella vez que las cuatro habían estado peleando entre sí; en un par de segundo se puso de pie, dejo un libro que leía sobre su cama y descorrió la cortina, la decepción que sufrió tras comprobar que no era el muchacho de sus pensamientos cambio rápidamente a la incertidumbre al ver de quienes se trataba y el estado de en que venían.

- ¡Buenas noches Akane! Sentimos irrumpir en tu casa y tu habitación a estas horas de la noche, te ofrezco una disculpa, pero necesitábamos saber algo.

- Hum - _que mosca le habrá picado_ - entiendo Ukyo, no se preocupen, entren.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación durante el tiempo que ambas entraban y Akane les ofrecía su cama para sentarse mientras ella tomaba asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

- Akane, mi no desear ser grosera, hablar sin rodeos, ¿saber donde estar maestro Happosai?

Ciertamente Shampoo no era la persona favorita de Akane, pero algo en su mirada y el timbre de su voz le decía que estaba sufriendo mucho, y ella jamás le daría la espalda a alguien en esa situación; puso su mente a trabajar y recordó que quizás habían pasado tres semanas en que la casa había parecido muy tranquila, a excepción de las ya más breves y esporádicas peleas de los Saotome durante las comidas.

- Realmente no, el maestro suele irse de vez en cuando a "entrenar" (una mueca cruzo sus labios al recordar los pervertidos entrenamientos del "ladrón de ropa intima"), en ocasiones no aparece durante semanas.

Esta vez era el turno de Ukyo de interrogar

- ¿Hace cuanto que salio por última vez?

- Humm, probablemente tres o dos semanas

El semblante de Shampoo palideció, bajo un poco la cabeza y como si de una pequeña niña se tratara comenzó a hipar y temblar involuntariamente.

- Eh, Ukyo (habló con voz baja para que solo la maestra de los okonomiyakis le escuchará) ¿me puedes decir que es lo que esta ocurriendo?

* * *

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, espero continúe siendo de su agrado el fic.

La actualización de esta semana con un poco de adelanto (voy saliendo y el fin de semana no la podría subir), se pone un poco lenta la trama, pero el próximo habra compensación; la próxima actualización en... una semana por supuesto y después mensualmente (realmente quisiera hacerlo con mayor rapidez, pero, ya saben...)

Hummm, tenia algo pendiente pero lo he olvidado, hasta la próxima semana!


	14. Chapter 14

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 14.- DE LO RELATIVO A LOS ATAQUES KAMIKASE Y LECCIONES DE AMISTAD

Llevaba aproximadamente cinco minutos de que había comenzado a inspeccionar la parte de terreno que le tocaba como parte de su cometido, al menos ese era el tiempo que el calculaba, ya que transformado en un pequeño cerdo sus piernas eran muy pequeñas para poder cargar con un reloj

– _Esto no va saliendo de acuerdo al plan, solo me falta revisar por esos matorrales y aún no encuentro nada; espero que Mousse este corriendo con mejor suerte _(dirigiéndose con suma precaución, sin pisar siquiera alguna hojarasca del piso para evitar el menor de los ruidos llego a la última parte sin explorar del área que le tocaba peinar, encontrándose con la entrada de una caverna, dada la de por si oscura noche no pudo apreciar la magnitud de esta, pero supuso que debía de ser muy profunda)

FLASH BACK RYOGA

**- Muy bien, por lo que nos contó Shampoo la abuela desapareció hace un par de semanas sin dar muchas explicaciones, y según lo que tú nos comentas también Happosai lleva mucho tiempo fuera de la casa Tendo, por lo cual es probable que ambos investigaran por las mismas fechas esta amenaza... si ambos fueron derrotados esto será realmente difícil, pero bien coordinados podríamos tener una gran oportunidad.**

**Tenia la vista puesta en Mousse, nunca acordaron nada sobre quien pudiera ser el "líder" de la operación, pero aparentemente este ya había tomado la iniciativa y ante la lógica del plan no pudo menos que concordar con su propio silencio**

**- Como hemos notado esa desagradable presencia proviene de alguna parte en esta colina, sugiero que dos de nosotros nos separemos, la rodeemos y busquemos la fuente, ninguno sera un héroe en solitario; en cuanto alguien encuentre alguna pista regresara a este punto, donde el otro ya estará esperando.**

**- Buen plan Mousse, ¿quienes sugieres que vayamos?**

**- Naturalmente Ryoga y yo, traje conmigo un poco de agua fría en una botella y caliente en un termo, si ambos tomamos nuestras formas malditas sera más fácil pasar desapercibidos y buscar en la región, pareceremos unos animales de granja extraviados, pero tú ni en tu forma maldita podrías escabullirte si te encontraran Ranma.**

**- ¡No me parece bien!, yo soy el más fuerte y...**

**Tal vez fuera su amigo, tal vez no, aún no lo podía definir (o mejor dicho aceptar), lo que si sabia es que era un cabeza dura, y que el no iba a permitir que esa arrogancia echara por la borda un plan bien trazado y que les brindaba una magnífica oportunidad, por lo que decidió que era momento de tomar parte en la conversación**

**- Confía en nosotros Ranma, hemos tenido un viaje de entrenamiento, te sorprendería lo mucho que hemos mejorado, yo diría que incluso te podríamos dar una paliza sin esfuerzo, además sino puedes confiar en tus amigos ¿cual fue el motivo de dejarnos acompañarte? (mientras el chico perdido hablaba y ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo este entendió que no podía dar ningún buen argumento ahora)**

**- Entiendo, solo... solo no fallen, les esperare 15 minutos, si no han regresado iré a buscarlos**

**- Diez minutos serán suficiente Saotome, ¡vamos Ryoga!**

FIN FLASH BACK

- _¿Ninguno sera un héroe, verdad? Entonces debo regresar a informar_

Dándose media vuelta Ryoga comenzaba a regresar sobre sus pequeños pasos cuando de pronto percibió una amenaza y después... nada.

* * *

- Su turno Tendo

No sé...

- Vamos Tendo, aún no se pone tan difícil el juego

- No me refiero a eso...

Quien llegara a la casa Tendo en ese momento casi no notaria nada raro; Soun y Genma jugando shogi enfrente del estanque de su casa mientras tomaban un poco de sake, Kasumi en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para su padre, Genma, Akane y sus invitadas, Akane con dos invitadas platicando en su cuarto; nada fuera de lo común, exceptuando la ausencia de Nabiki, quien debería estar viendo televisión en la sala junto con Ranma, y esto tenia una explicación lógica pero muy intrincada; Nabiki no veía televisión por que sencillamente eran las dos de la madrugada, hora en la que ella ya estaba durmiendo, Ranma no se encontraba por que había insistido en ir en una misión de búsqueda y rescate, Akane se encontraba en su habitación con Ukyo y Shampoo, acompañándolas ahora en la angustia después de que estas tuvieron a bien informarle el por que de su visita nocturna, Genma y Tendo jugaban shogi ante la frustración de no saber que estaba ocurriendo y debatiéndose entre ir a acompañar a los jóvenes en su misión o quedarse en Nerima como la ultima línea de defensa en caso de quien sabe que, por último la buena Kasumi, quien como toda buena hija y ama de casa, al percibir el estado de ánimo de sus familiares y amigos sabía que no podía apoyarlos más que con su presencia y con algún delicioso bocadillo, lo cual en muchas ocasiones es realmente de gran ayuda.

- Lo sé Tendo, pero que podemos hacer si el mi hijo es tan testarudo; se fue sin un plan, sin refuerzos, y aún no podemos estar seguros de nada con respecto al paradero del maestro y de Cologne... (hizo una pequeña pausa mientras bebía un poco del té que Kasumi les había servido) siendo sinceros por el momento intento no pensar en ello, además no podemos abandonar nuestros puestos

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y volvieron su vista al juego inconcluso, aún cuando de vez en vez aprovechaban para dar una mirada en la dirección en la que aún percibían la amenaza; tal vez Genma no lo admitiría tan abiertamente como Soun, pero ambos estaban preocupados.

* * *

Aparentemente Ranma estaba tenso, al menos eso era lo que su actitud mostraba; su mirada intranquila, cambiando constantemente de dirección mientras la dirigía a cualquier fuente de sonido que su agudo oído percibiera, mientras sus brazos permanecían rígidos y los puños apretados, como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo preparándolo para el momento decisivo; su acompañante sin embargo parecía más preocupado poniendo la vista en un delicado reloj de bolsillo que alumbraba con un cerillo, procurando que no se apagara con el viento que había esa noche

- ¿Cuanto tiempo?

- Apenas dos minutos

- Decidido, vamos por él

- ¡Tranquilo Ranma! (bajando la voz pero enfatizando cada palabra) debemos darle tres minutos más, sólo tres minutos, probablemente se halle un poco desorientado, recuerda como es él... (una sonrisa burlona apareció brevemente en su rostro) quizás se encuentre dando vueltas en circulo alrededor de un árbol o una piedra, pero no creo que tarde mucho más.

- ¡No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo y con humor para hacer bromas, el también es tu amigo! (a pesar del bajo volumen con el que hablaban la molestia y las ganas de gritar se hacían presentes en sus palabras, después de todo el carácter un tanto impulsivo que lo caracterizaba estaba presente)

- ¡Por eso mismo! (ahora también el tono de voz de Mousse sonaba contrariado, lo cual en conjunto con la respuesta dejo al joven Saotome un poco confundido) – _Parece que no lo ha entendido_ – Ranma la amistad implica muchas cosas, y una de ellas es la confianza, debemos mostrarle confianza a Ryoga, además el también es un artista marcial, el que no le demostrásemos confianza sería una fuerte ofensa para su orgullo ¿lo entiendes?

Dejando de ver a Mousse volvió su vista a los matorrales

- Tres minutos y ya llevamos uno (apenas y un susurro, pero Mousse se alegró de que Ranma lo hubiese entendido; podían confiar en Ryoga)

- _Te conseguí tres minutos más mi amigo, pero si no llegas en ese tiempo, ambos iremos por ti ¡aprisa!_

* * *

La habitación estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, apenas le hubo informado Ukyo de la situación a Akane las tres se miraron entre si y posteriormente fijaron su vista en sus regazos como si en ellos se les fuera la vida, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, muchos de los cuales eran encontrados; el silencio solo había sido roto en una ocasión cuando Kasumi previendo lo larga y pesada que sería la vigilia les llevó un poco de té y algunos bocadillos que rápidamente les había preparado.

- ¡Estúpido Ranma! Si se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo por que no me pidió ayuda, yo también soy una artista marcial, yo también puedo pelear. Solo espero que regrese sano y salvó... así seré yo quien lo mande al hospital.

- Ran-chan, Ryoga y Mousse debieron haber llegado ya hace rato al origen de esta pesadilla, pero si eso en realidad se enfrento al maestro Happosai y a la abuela Cologne... ¡Oh Kami! ¡que por favor no les pase nada!

- Mi abuela lo sospechaba, mi abuela se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente, mi abuela es la que esta en peligro, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí? Yo tengo la suficiente fuerza y habilidad para haber ido al campo de combate con el tonto de Mousse, Ranma y Ryoga y en cambio pierdo mi tiempo tomando el té...

En una fracción de segundo, sin decir una sola palabra, Shampoo se levanto, saco un par de bomboris y salió saltando por la ventana de la habitación, dejando a dos chicas contemplando la oscuridad.

- ¡SHAMPOO! ¡DETENTE!

- Akane no grites, no va a volver, probablemente ya este tan lejos que no te escuche

- Pero Ukyo, ella...

- Ella es lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse ella sola, de hecho ella es más capaz que nosotras dos juntas; debe de sentirse realmente mal de que su abuela este en peligro y que ella no este haciendo absolutamente nada.

- Entonces nosotras deberíamos de acompañarla, nosotras también somos capaces...

- Capaces de estorbar, vamos Akane, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero... incluso subirte a un tejado te representa una gran dificultad, sin mencionar que ni siquiera lograste percibir la amenaza...

- ¡Y ME LO ECHAS EN CARA POR QUE TU SI FUISTE CAPAZ!

- No grites Akane (el tono es su voz era bajo y vibrante) si no te das cuenta yo tampoco soy muy fuerte, me he olvidado de mi entrenamiento por atender mi negocio, por seguir, no, por perseguir a mi mejor amigo, quien nunca me va a querer en la forma que yo lo quiero... por que él quiere a otra (la voz vuelta un susurro y unas lagrimas cayendo en sus puños apretados sobre su regazo, con el largo cabello castaño cubriéndole la cara; de pronto también se puso en pie y limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro con una servilleta del servicio que Kasumi les había llevado empezó a hablar de nuevo) Akane ponte algo que te cubra del frío, nosotras también vamos a salir

- ¿Vamos con Ranma y los demás? (el tono y volumen de su voz había vuelto a la normalidad después de comprender que ella no era la única que tenia problemas, y algunos de ellos relacionados con la misma persona)

- No Akane, nosotras vamos a buscar a otra persona

Un rayo de luz ilumino la mente de la chica de cabello azulado quien dirigiendo una sonrisa a su acompañante se lanzo a sacar lo primero que encontrara en su armario, mientras su amiga sonreía por vez primera en la noche tras haber encontrado una forma de seguir ayudando a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Salu2! Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aki!

Nuevamente actualizando con prontitud por que (como se ha hecho costumbre) no estare para poder actualizar el fin de semana. Pues cumplí con mi cometido de actualizar semanalmente durante el mes de enero, y, a partir de aqui las actualizaciones llegaran por mes.

**COMENTARIOS PERSONALES**

Hoy abrí mi correo y lo primero que vi me alegro mucho, un Review: Mil gracias a Vivian Alejandra por el Review (tenia 3 caps sin recibir ninguno)

Luego como lo he venido haciendo mes con mes a final de mes me puse a ver el trafico al fic y tuve otra alegría: Más de 900 Hits solo en este mes y lo estan leyendo en 18 países (Q emoción!). NOTA: No se si sean buenas estadisticas, pero antes de comenzar temia que no me leyera ni una persona

A todas(os) ¡Mil gracias!


	15. Chapter 15

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 15.- AMARGAS REALIDADES Y UN POCO DE ESPERANZA

Poco a poco la luz iba entrando a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, apenas era perceptible, pero una luz tenue se abría paso ante sus ojos cada vez más abiertos; dolor, bastante más dolor del que cualquiera quisiera experimentar localizado en su nuca, esa era la segunda percepción que su cuerpo tenia y finalmente su mente apareció ¿que había pasado? ¿donde estaba? Más importante aún ya que se acababa de percatar de ello, ¿por que tenia grilletes en tobillos y muñecas? ¿quien lo había traído a este lugar y encadenado de esa forma? ¿como había vuelto a ser humano? Mentalmente sin embargo agradeció el hecho de que quien fuese la persona que lo había capturado tuviese la gentileza de brindarle una camiseta y un pantalón, aunque el detalle no había sido tan completo como hubiera deseado, ya que se podía percatar de que sin duda no le habían brindado un poco de ropa interior.

- ¿Ya has despertado Ryoga?

Un poco más de información para procesar, y al reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz no pudo menos que voltear a su origen para encontrarse a la vieja Cologne, aparentemente a unos cinco o seis metros de distancia, en una posición bastante similar a la suya, a excepción de que ella llevaba unas ropas del estilo que siempre solía usar, eso sí, bastantes sucias.

- ¿Donde estamos? ¿quien nos apreso? ¿donde esta el maestro Happosai?

Una piedrita lo golpeo en la mejilla en forma suave, pero lo suficientemente molesta para obligarlo a buscar su origen, respondiendo de esta forma una de sus preguntas, ya que a sus espaldas se encontraba de pie una persona con una especie de túnica de un oscuro color indefinido por la poca luz, quien se retiro la parte de la misma que le cubría la cabeza.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Ryoga, me alegra que ya conocieras a mis antiguos alumnos, así me evitas el tener que presentarlos; bueno, seguramente piensas que he sido un poco descortés contigo, ya que yo conozco tu nombre lo mas adecuado es presentarme, pero como en realidad tiene algunos siglos desde que no lo escucho lo he olvidado, así que escogeré alguno... ¿chino?... no... ¿tal vez hindú?... tampoco... como estoy en Japón tal vez lo mas adecuado es que escogiera un nombre japones ¿no creen? (ninguno contesto su pregunta mientras permanecían dudando si hablaba en serio o bromeaba) ¿ninguna sugerencia? ... en ese caso lo escogeré yo solo... ya lo tengo, si, mi nombre ahora sera Yamamoto Tetsuko; soy el autentico fundador del estilo que ustedes llaman Musabetsu kakuto ryo

Después de la extraña introducción que daba de si mismo aparentemente el autonombrado Tetsuko esperaba alguna clase de contestación del muchacho, pero viendo la confusión del mismo en su rostro prosiguió mientras tomaba asiento sobre una roca a unos cuantos metros Ryoga.

- ¿Te has quedado mudo acaso? Disculpa si te golpee demasiado fuerte, es solo que me molesta que la gente espié dentro de mi hogar, si no me crees pregunta a ese par (mientras él señalaba con la mirada a Cologne, Ryoga aprovecho para darse cuenta de la otra pequeña silueta a la espalda de ella)

Fijando una mirada de duda e incredulidad Ryoga no se podía explicar como una persona en realidad podía vencer, no a uno, sino a los dos mejores exponentes de las artes marciales que el conocía, más aún, lo confundían unas palabras del misterioso personaje ¿había dicho "sus alumnos"? ¿qué edad tenia realmente ese individuo?

- Antes que nada permíteme aclarar algunos puntos (de repente parecía querer hablar en una manera un poco mas respetuosa de la que había estado manejando ya que incluso su rostro había adquirido un semblante mas serio); primero, no leo la mente, por lo tanto si quieres que me entere de algo tendrás que hablar como cualquier otra persona, siempre y cuando yo te lo permita; segundo, a pesar de la manera en la que los tengo "detenidos" en realidad los considero algo así como mis huéspedes, por lo tanto me sentiría muy decepcionado si tuviera que darles un escarmiento ante cualquier intento de fuga; tercero, se que todavía hay dos de tus amigo merodeando por los alrededores de esta caverna y finalmente, el cuarto, me gustaría que por la siguiente hora permanecieras completamente en silencio, es que, en este momento tengo un dolor de cabeza intenso, y no me gustaría tener que volver a dejarte inconsciente para poder descansar, ¿entendido?

La incomprensión seguía dibujada en el rostro de Ryoga, quien tras intercambiar un par de miradas con Cologne no pudo mas que asentir con la cabeza, ante esto el extraño personaje le brindo una falsa sonrisa y con una media vuelta se dirigió al centro de la caverna para dar un largo salto y caer sentado en su trono formado de las raíces de los arboles. Tras un par de minutos que se hicieron interminables Ryoga logro observar que la respiración de Tetsuko poco a poco se hacia más lenta y profunda, además al parecer su cuerpo se relajaba en el asiento, hasta que finalmente su barbilla termino descansando sobre su pecho. Solo en ese momento logro percibir la casi inexistente voz de Cologne quien le llamaba desde su lugar.

La voz era apenas un susurro, pero dadas las condiciones de aparente calma que imperaban en la cueva Ryoga no tuvo problema en entender que la matriarca de las amazonas deseaba cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él.

- No te preocupes muchacho, mientras mantengamos este volumen de voz el viejo no despertara

- ¿Viejo? No parece mucho mas grande que yo; en verdad es el quien dice ser, me refiero a si es el verdadero creador del Musabetsu kakuto ryu

- No dejes que te engañe la vista Ryoga, el es quien dice ser, desgraciadamente no miente en cuanto a eso

- Yo creía que el creador de ese estilo de pelea era el maestro Happosai, por cierto ¿como se encuentra él?

- Vivo, si eso es lo que te preocupa, aunque el pobre no ha podido recargar su energía; ya sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad, y el no poder ver a ninguna chica o hacer ninguno de sus pervertidos entrenamientos lo ha dejado muy débil, por lo que ha estado durmiendo para intentar almacenar algo de poder.

- Entonces (bajando aún más el volumen de su voz, incluso cubriéndose media cara con ambas manos) ¿tienen un plan para salir de aquí?

- Así es muchacho, solo que aún no esta listo, todavía necesitamos reunir más energía para poder contraatacar efectivamente... ¿ya te has podido percatar?

- Disculpa abuela, no entiendo a que te refieres

- Hummmmmm... (un suspiro prolongado salio de la nariz y labios de la matriarca al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos) no me queda más opción que explicártelo; seguramente ustedes han venido hasta aquí siendo guiados por la gran energía que despide... nuestro maestro... (Ryoga tomo nota mental de que a Cologne no le agradaba reconocer su relación con aquel individuo, aparentemente alguien más aparte de Ranma se avergonzaba de su sensei)

- Así es...

- Pues tal vez no están muy acostumbrados a ello, pero si se esforzaran notarían como esta fluctúa durante el día; justo ahora su energía esta bastante disminuida, por lo que él también esta descansando para recuperarse, con una sutil diferencia...

Un pequeño ruido, de un ronquido discreto proveniente de Tetsuko heló momentáneamente sus cuerpos, tras lo cual la anciana Cologne continuó...

- Todos nosotros al descansar recuperamos las fuerzas que hemos gastado durante el día, pero él recupera la fuerza máxima que podría alcanzar el cuerpo que parasita (el rostro distorsionado de Ryoga parecía indicarle que ahondara en su explicación), es difícil de entender, pero la técnica final de su escuela consiste en que al encontrar al individuo ideal él absorbe su energía vital, y dentro de su cuerpo la potencia al máximo nivel que esta persona habría logrado alcanzar en vida.

- ¿Porque hace eso? ¿no podría hacerlo con su propia energía vital? ¿que sucede con su víctima?

- El contrincante que cae víctima de su técnica obviamente morirá, sin energía vital simplemente no se puede vivir muchacho; él tiene que hacerlo por que es la manera que desarrollo para seguir vivo, no estoy muy segura de como ocurrió, pero aparentemente durante la época en que nos entrenaba ya había logrado grandes avances en su técnica, usando como combustible su propia fuerza vital; yo no pude permanecer mucho tiempo bajo su entrenamiento, pero Happosai si lo hizo, y en alguna ocasión me contó que el maestro había descubierto que al usar la energía vital de esta forma con el paso de las décadas se lesionaba tan drásticamente que con cada uso era más difícil volver a potenciarla, por lo que modificó su técnica para poder absorber la energía vital de otra persona y guardar la suya, encontrándose con el efecto secundario de una juventud aparentemente perpetua hasta el momento en que necesitara "recargarse", al mismo tiempo que le era posible prolongar su vida indefinidamente.

- Entonces, justo en este momento esta buscando apoderarse de una nueva fuente de energía...

- Así es...

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! ¿Quien de ustedes sera su próxima víctima?

- Aún no lo has comprendido en forma suficiente muchacho, ni Happosai ni yo somos sus objetivos, simplemente nos esta deteniendo y neutralizando para que no le estorbemos, veras, nuestra energía vital no es precisamente lo que el busca (un dejo de tristeza asomó en su voz), somos ya muy viejos, no la podría utilizar por mucho tiempo...

- Entonces, ¡el busca quitarme mi energía! (de la confusión su rostro pasaba al temor)...

- Debes tranquilizarte Ryoga, baja un poco más la voz, no es así (habiendo captado la atención del chico perdido Cologne continuó); si el hubiese querido tomar como su nueva fuente tu energía lo habría hecho desde el momento en que te capturó; él seguramente busca la más intensa energía vital que haya podido percibir, y desea quitar de enmedio a todos aquellos que puedan interferir en sus planes, es por eso que no se atrevió a un ataque frontal, por que sabría que nuestra fuerza combinada podría haberlo derrotado, pero dejando fluir su poder por intervalos y con diferentes intensidades sabía que era muy posible que cada quien viniera por su propia cuenta a hacerle frente... justo ahora debe de estar muy satisfecho por que sus planes han salido a la perfección.

- ...

- Seguramente hiere tu orgullo y por ello inconscientemente te niegas a aceptarlo, pero lo más probable es que su principal interés esta puesto en Ranma. Tanto Ranma como tú siempre han mostrado ser los más fuertes y hábiles contrincantes a la hora de pelear, por no mencionar a Mousse y Taro; claro que también esta mi nieta Shampoo, la joven Ukyo, Genma y Soun, pero ni ellas ni ellos han demostrado el deseo y la fuerza para continuar incrementando su nivel de combate, fácilmente podemos también descartar a ese par de hermanos petulantes de la familia Kuno y a Akane, quienes se han quedado muy por detrás en su entrenamiento; tomando en cuenta que Taro se debe encontrar en estos momentos en china y que tu ya te encuentras en su poder eso solo puede significar que él va por Ranma... o Mousse

* * *

Las calles de Nerima se encontraban solitarias, a excepción de dos figuras solitarias que corrían a toda velocidad mientras que las parpadeantes luces del alumbrado público les mostraban el camino.

- Debe ser en esta calle (doblando justo en la esquina donde una calle nacía la comenzaron a recorrer sin disminuir su ritmo)

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene de que lo viste?

- Yo no lo vi, solamente escuche una platica en mi negocio; justo el día que fue a retar a Ranma había un grupo de chicas comiendo en una mesa cercana en la parrilla, estaban discutiendo acerca de lo interesante que se les había hecho ese sujeto cuando una comento haberlo visto entrar en un posada en esta calle.

- Somos afortunadas, en este distrito no abundan ese tipo de negocios, y lo que es más esta calle es muy pequeña, con suerte solo haya una posada en toda ella.

- Así es, solo nos queda esperar que haya vuelto aquí después de escapar del consultorio del Dr. Tofu

De pronto ambas se detuvieron al contemplar que a mitad de una de las manzanas se encontraba justamente una pequeña posada; el edificio sin duda era muy viejo, se podía ver el transcurso de los años en la pintura desgastada por el sol, las grietas en sus muros, la ausencia de un buen numero de tejas en su techo y una gran cantidad de oxido acumulado en la cancelería de puertas y ventanas, pero definitivamente el lugar permanecía funcionando, como lo indicaba el anuncio de "Bienvenido", incluso se podía ver en un pequeño letrero encendido con luces de neón el nombre del lugar "Posada de la grulla"

- Muy bien, ya llegamos hasta aquí, ¡entremos!

- ¡Adelante!

* * *

- ¡¿Mousse?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- De acuerdo, ya pasaron diez minutos adicionales, tendremos que ir a buscarlo

- ¡Maldición! Si lo encontramos dando vueltas en circulo se va a enterar de lo que es bueno ese cerdo

- ¡Silencio Ranma alguien se acerca!

De un salto ambos se ocultaron en las copas de unos arboles, rogando por que fuera Ryoga quien acababa de llegar al sitio de encuentro, sin embargo la inconfundible silueta de dicha persona los desilusiono, de un salto Ranma se coloco justo a la espalda de la "visita" y poniendo una mano en su boca e inmovilizándola con la otra permitió que fuera Mousse quien hablará.

- Creíamos haberte pedido que permanecieras en el Neko-hanten para estar al pendiente ante cualquier eventualidad

La inmensa oscuridad no le permitió notar como los ojos violetas se anegaban de lágrimas después de escuchar esas palabras. Una vez que Ranma estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a hacer nada que delatara su posición le libero del agarre permitiéndole por fin hablar; acomodándose sus ropas disimuladamente seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas y camino un par de pasos hacia Mousse, en su interior ella quería abrazarlo, contarle lo mucho que había sufrido por su ausencia y la de su abuela, como había extrañado al amigo de toda su vida y a la mujer que fue su maestra a la vez que fue madre, padre y abuelos para ella, pero misteriosamente su cuerpo no la obedecía; una bien conocida sensación de calor inundaba su cuerpo y al final la palma de su mano se estampo con fuerza en la mejilla derecha de Mousse.

- Si es todo lo que venias a hacer puedes retirarte, nosotros tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión (teniendo la cara todavía desviada por la bofetada sus palabras a Shampoo le parecía que se encontraba en medio del polo norte sin ninguna especie de abrigo, ella no podía entender por que lo había golpeado, más aún, no podía recordar que él nunca se dirigiera a ella de esa manera, definitivamente algo no estaba marchando bien, tenían que volver a Nerima y reorganizar sus planes, y ella estaba ahí para convencerlos)

- Shampoo, no es momento para pelear entre nosotros, Mousse y yo vamos a ir por Ryoga, después de eso ya veremos si regresamos a Nerima para planear mejor lo que vamos a hacer, así que yo también te pediré que por favor regreses a Nerima y si puedes nos esperes junto con Ukyo, mi papá, el señor Tendo y Akane.

- ¡NO! Eso ser una mala idea (a pesar de los años de estancia en Japón aún no podía hablar su idioma con fluidez, era muy diferente cuando estaba con su abuela o con Mousse, ya que con ellos casi siempre hablaba en chino) ¡Deber volver, mañana ser mejor día para atacar!

- Lo siento Shampoo, pero no podemos concordar contigo, debemos volver por nuestro amigo, ¿lo entiendes verdad? ¿nos ayudaras? (dándole por completo la espalda Mousse hablaba mientras veía hacia la zona donde su amigo se había dirigido)

Un corto silencio se hizo en la noche antes de que la joven amazona respondiese en su lengua natal

- De acuerdo Mousse, iré a preparar a los demás en Nerima; solo cuídense y regresen a salvo... los tres

- Entiendo, después de todo es una promesa que no he olvidado (mientras ellos dos hablaban Ranma se maldecía mentalmente por nunca haber querido aprender chino durante su estancia en ese país) "si tú estas ahí para mi yo estaré también ahí por ti" (apenas hubo terminado de hablar cuando se lanzo a la oscuridad seguido por un confundido Ranma)

- _Entendido_ (la más pequeña de las sonrisas se dibujaba en su rostro mientras daba media vuelta camino a Nerima)

* * *

Saludos a todas(os) y gracias!

De nuevo reitero que es un placer que sigan con la lectura de este fic (el primero que me ánimo para hacer).

Mil disculpas, pero como ya lo venía comentando desde el mes de enero ahora por motivos de estudio y trabajo continuare actualizando en forma mensual.

Buenas noticias! Vamos llegando CASI a las 2/3 partes del fic, falta poco para saber el desenlace!

Mil gracias especialmente a Eileen Prince Snape y Vivian Alejandra por los ánimos, espero este capitulo también sea de su agrado!


	16. Chapter 16

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPÍTULO 16.- APRENDIENDO DEL PASADO PARA CONSTRUIR UN FUTURO I

- Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc

Había vuelta a tener una pesadilla, se despertó sudando frío, con el corazón latiendo a prisa como queriendo escapar de su pecho, con la garganta seca y por lo que podía notar, la fiebre también había vuelto; afortunada o desafortunadamente no recordaba su pesadilla, todo gracias a que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación

- ¡No he podido ningún servicio a la habitación! (contestando descortésmente creyó poder poner fin a cualquier insistencia por parte de quien tocaba a su cuarto, pero de nuevo tocaron con un poco más de fuerza, por lo que a pesar del dolor que todavía sentía en el cuerpo se decidió a levantarse para poner fin a la entrometida visita)

- Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc

- _¡Maldición! _(buscando un reloj con la mirada) _¡Son las dos de la mañana! Mas le vale que sea importante, por que si no_...

Tomando lentamente el pomo de la puerta procedió a quitar el seguro y a abrirla lentamente.

- ¡Buenos días Evan! ¡Esperamos no ser inoportunas! Caminábamos por aquí y decidimos pasarte a visitar ¡¿no es así Ukyo?

- ¡Así es Akane! Vamos Evan no seas descortés, ¿no piensas invitarnos a pasar? (y mientras ambas lo apresaban, cada una por un brazo, entraron en la habitación, y al estar los tres adentro Ukyo fue la encargada de cerrar la puerta dandole un empujón con el talón)

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¡¿Se volvieron locas acaso?

- Esa no es forma de hablarles a una señoritas Evan, y menos cuando están preocupadas por ti y vienen haber como te encuentras (mientras "hablaban" ambas aprovechaban para amarrarle brazos y piernas con unas cadenas)

- ¡De que estas hablando! ¡Apenas y te he visto un par de veces en tu restaurant!

- Bueno, así es en el caso de ella, pero si no lo recuerdas, te quedaste en mi casa un par de días después de la primera pelea que tuviste con Ranma.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en la boca de Evan mientras ellas apretaban firmemente las cadenas contra su torso; fue hasta ese momento que pudieron darse cuenta del estado general del muchacho, quien se encontraba con las ropas empapadas de sudor, los ojos hundidos y con una marca oscura en los párpados inferiores, los labios partidos por la deshidratación y el pelo despeinado y sin rastros de haber sido lavado en varios días.

- ¿Por que escapaste de la clínica del Dr. Tofu? ¿Por qué fuiste a retar a Ranma la segunda ocasión? ¿Qué te ocurrió, como cambiaste tanto en tan poco tiempo?

El no sabía si había sido el tono realmente preocupado en la voz de Akane o si fue su conciencia que lo molestaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba respondiendo todas esas preguntas...

- Yo... yo trabajo para un monstruo...

FLASH BACK EVAN

**- _El Musabetsu kakuto ryo es realmente una escuela de combate sorprendente, deberé entrenar aún más si espero poder enfrentarme nuevamente a Ranma en igualdad de condiciones_**

**Era mediodía y la senda en el bosque por la que transitaba se encontraba bien iluminada; afortunadamente no era un día demasiado frío e incluso se podía percibir un agradable aroma en el ambiente.**

**_- Eso es... si eso definitivamente es pescado asado_ (mientras colocaba la cabeza en posición de olfateo comenzó a buscar la fuente de tan delicioso aroma)**

**- ¡Buenos días muchacho! ¡Bonito día verdad! (era una persona algunos años mayor que él quien le hablaba y que se encontraba asando una media docena de pescados a la orilla de un riachuelo)**

**- ¡Buenos días! ¡Así es! (un indiscreto sonido procedente de sus entrañas hizo publica el hambre que Evan sentía en ese momento)**

**- Ja, ja, ja. Vamos muchacho, a comer, me gusta tanto pescar que no me dí cuenta de que había pescado mucho más de lo que podría comer yo solo; no me gustaría pensar que estos pobres (dirigiendo su vista a los pescados que estaban siendo cocinados) murieron en vano.**

**- ¿En serio? Espero no estar molestándole.**

**- Para nada, vamos, toma asiento en alguna roca y cuéntame que haces en medio del bosque en esta época del año, ¿no temes pescar un resfriado?**

**- Bueno, es que voy de vuelta a mi casa, había ido a Nerima a retar a un Dojo.**

**- ¡En serio! Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba de un reto, no cabe duda de que poco a poco se van perdiendo las viejas costumbres.**

**Algo en la voz de su benefactor le decía que realmente le interesaba el tema y que en verdad se lamentaba por la perdida de las usanzas de antaño.**

**- No se apure, aún habemos quienes practicamos el arte como en el pasado, justo el Dojo del que vengo es un buen ejemplo.**

**- Cuéntame entonces muchacho, ¿como te fue?**

**- Pues como puede ver no estoy cargando con ningún tablero, ja, ja, ja.**

**- Ja, ja, ja. Bueno eso es obvio, pero, ¿que fue lo que aprendiste? ¿que tan buenos son en ese Dojo? ¿que estilo practican?**

**- Pues ellos son practicantes del Musabetsu kakuto ryo y son realmente muy buenos, bueno, el actual sucesor es realmente muy bueno.**

**- ¿Musabetsu kakuto ryo?**

**- Disculpe, probablemente si usted no esta muy familiarizado con las artes marciales quizás nunca haya oído hablar del mismo, pero es un estilo de pelea que pretende incorporar lo mejor de cada estilo con el que su representante se haya enfrentando antes, para así poder hacer frente a cualquier oponente, aunque sin duda prefieren el combate a mano limpia.**

**- Ya veo, no es muy diferente de lo que pretenden la mayoría de las escuelas de la actualidad.**

**- Bueno, no realmente, pero en sí es su fama lo que me llevó a ellos, el desarrollador de este estilo es el reconocido maestro Happosai, quien ha reunido lo mejor de las artes marciales japonesas y chinas en su esfuerzo por crear un estilo de pelea invencible (Evan no lo pudo notar, pero un nuevo y más resplandeciente interés era emitido por su acompañante)**

**- Vaya, he escuchado un poco de ese maestro del que hablas ¿Happasai?**

**- Happosai**

**- Si, perdón, Happosai; ¿aún vive?, si lo rumores de su leyenda son ciertos debe de ser extremadamente viejo.**

**- Bueno, yo no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero le vi correr activamente por la casa de su alumno, probablemente en algún tipo de entrenamiento con su sucesor, quien no paraba de perseguirlo, pero he escuchado también historias de que cuenta ya con doscientos años de edad, más aún, hay otros rumores de que su edad asciende a los trescientos años.**

**- ¿Y que tan joven se ve?**

**- Ja, ja, ja, bueno, aunque no tuviera realmente alguna de esas edades no creo que joven sea el adjetivo que estemos buscando, yo más bien diría que aparenta la edad que le atribuyen.**

**- Bueno, basta de tanta platica, parece que ya están listos, así que a comer ¡Buen provecho!**

**¡Buen provecho!**

FIN FLASH BACK

Aparentemente el cansancio sumado al esfuerzo por recordar y contar lo hechos había hecho presa del chico, quien se había desmayado, preocupando a ambas interrogadoras quienes tras revisar sus constantes vitales decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa para que pudiera terminar de contarles todo los sucedido.

* * *

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que Tetsuko se había quedado dormido y que Ryoga y Cologne habían terminado de hablar, cuando de nuevo ella le llamó.

Muchacho, este es el momento, debes usar el Bakusai tenketsu para estallar tus cadenas y escapar para reunirte con Ranma y los demás, solo recuerda decirles que es de suma importancia que el ataque lo realicen entre todos justo en luna nueva, en ese momento es cuando él será más vulnerable.

Pero aún faltan...

Aún faltan 2 días para ello, pero no te preocupes por nosotros, le detendremos mientras tú escapas; además él seguramente no nos matará, si el así lo quisiera lo habría hecho tan pronto como nos capturó, seguramente en su interior sigue pensando que es un maestro honorable y preocupado por sus alumnos.

¡Muy bien abuela, entonces así será, volveremos para rescatarlos!

* * *

- ¡BAKOOOOM! (Tras una fuerte explosión todo el lugar se estremeció mientras centenares de pájaros y otros animales emprendían la huida)

* * *

- Esa explosión vino del interior del monte, ¡debemos apresurarnos!

- ¡Adelante Ranma, te sigo!

Rápidamente los dos compañeros se dirigieron a la última parte del área que les faltaba por investigar mientras podían ver como una especie de humo salia de entre unos matorrales

- Esa debe ser la entrada Ranma ¡vamos!

Justo cuando se acercaban a dicha entrada pudieron ver la silueta de una persona dirigiéndose hacia a ellos, al final les habían encontrado...

- ¡Nos ha descubierto!

- ¡Maldición, parece que tendremos que pelear Mousse!

* * *

¡MIL DISCULPAS! Se que prometí una actualización mensual, pero el ritmo de trabajo no me ha permitido siquiera subir este capitulo y eso que solo era subirlo, lo tenia hecho desde febrero, pero entre los viajes, las guardias, los trabajos de investigación, las exposiciones y los castigos no me habia sido posible siquiera contratar y configurar el servicio de internet.

Proxima actualización: Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que mi proyecto se queda en stand by hasta que tenga vacaciones... mil disculpas, pero no lo dejare, habra final, ya esta cerca de ser dos terceras partes de la historia, debo terminar antes de diciembre.

Y gracias a Eileen Prince Snape y Lobo Hibiky por los coments


	17. Chapter 17

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPITULO 17.- APRENDIENDO DEL PASADO PARA CONSTRUIR UN FUTURO II

El viento golpeaba contra su frente, fustigando su cabello contra su rostro y las mejillas hervían por todo el calor que generaba su cuerpo mientras corría desesperadamente intentando alcanzar a sus amigos, ahora más preocupada que antes toda vez que hacia apenas unos minutos había tomado la decisión de ir en apoyo al darse cuenta de una cosa que durante todo este tiempo había preferido ignorar.

* * *

Se sentía bien, estaba tibio, el ambiente a su alrededor era cálido, algo suave lo envolvía y un dulce aroma, quizás el de una mezcla de flores penetraba por su nariz, si así se sentía el morir no comprendía el porque la gente le temía a la muerte, si, se sentía realmente bien, si tan solo el dolor de las costillas desapareciera por completo...

- ¡¿No estoy muerto? (apenas un susurro pero ellas lo escucharon)

- Así es Evan, no estas muerto, estamos en casa de Akane; nos alegra que estés despierto, pensábamos que quizá se nos había pasado un poco la mano en el hotel...

- ¿Todo va bien Akane? ¿quieren un poco más de té? (la voz de Kasumi sinceramente preocupada se escuchaba por detrás de la puerta) Puedo también traerles panecillos o galletas si lo desean...

- No Kasumi, no te molestes, por el momento lo único que necesitamos es descansar, al igual que tú, deberías volver a la cama es muy tarde ya (volteando a ver el reloj en su mesilla y continuando genuinamente sorprendida) ¡pero si son casi las 4!, ¡definitivamente debes de ir a dormir Kasumi! no es hora de que te pongas a ofrecer bocadillos a la familia o a las visitas (apenas terminaba de pronunciar estas palabras cuando la puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió y esta ultima salio para conducir a su hermana mayor a la cocina para dejar la bandeja de té que traía en las manos y posteriormente llevarla a su habitación)

- Bien Evan ahora que estamos un poco más tranquilos sera mejor que nos ayudes a entender que es todo esto que esta ocurriendo, ¿que es todo eso de que tu trabajas para un monstruo? ¿te refieres a ese hombre que te ofreció de comer cuando regresabas a tu casa?

- Pues … yo... ¿Ukyo verdad?

- ¿Como? (frunció el ceño sin entender)

- Ukyo, así es como te llamas, mi cabeza esta ardiendo y no estoy muy seguro de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días

- Si, es mi nombre, pero afortunadamente para ti no me interesa toda tu memoria, solo quiero saber que hay con el monstruo del que hablas y que es lo que parece tener en relación con el viejo pervertido de Happosai

- Realmente no tengo ningún problema en ayudarles y de hecho como se habrán dado cuenta (mientras continuaba hablando Akane entraba nuevamente en su habitación y cruzaba unas miradas de entendimiento con Ukyo para hacerle saber que podían proseguir) tampoco tengo la fuerza para hacerles frente, tienen que creerme que no tengo la intención de cubrir a Yamamoto sensei...

- Vamos progresando, al menos ya sabemos el nombre de ese personaje...

- Akane, no interrumpas, continua Evan, por favor

- Bueno, mucho me temo que a parte del nombre no serán muchos los datos que puedan obtener de él por mi, mas que tal ves... lo tengo ¡SE ALGO DE UTILIDAD PARA USTEDES! (en ese instante una almohada hizo su aparición en la cara de Evan, tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama de Akane y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared ante el reducido tamaño de la habitación y la cercanía de la cama con el muro)

- ¡No hables tan fuerte Evan! (sentencio Akane) de lo contrario alguna de mis hermanas se volverá a levantar a ver que es lo que sucede en mi habitación

- De acuerdo, ya entendí (su mano frotaba su nuca intentando disminuir el dolor que la contusión había provocado) pero esto es algo que seguro les interesara y que de alguna forma también podría ayudarme a mi

- ¿A que te refieres Evan? espero no se trate de alguna treta para escapar como lo hiciste en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu...

- Para nada Ukyo, aunque ustedes no lo crean no me encuentro muy a gusto siendo una marioneta de Yamamoto sensei, permitan explicarles lo que creo podría serles de gran utilidad

FLASH BACK EVAN

**- Vamos chico, tu puedes dar mucho más que esto, no te desanimes**

**- No... en serio... ya no puedo... (la falta de aire limitaba a Evan mientras su interlocutor se encontraba respirando tranquilamente sin datos de encontrarse en lo mas mínimo afectado por el ritmo del combate)**

**- Si ese es el caso ahora entiendo como es que no fuiste capaz de vencer al heredero del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu (de reojo observo como Evan inclinaba la cabeza derrotado) aunque... no, definitivamente no es tu estilo...**

**- De que hablas, ¿puedes ayudarme a mejorar?**

**- Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo**

**- Si, pero sonaste... como si hubiera otra forma, dime, que es lo que recordaste**

**- Bueno muchacho, hace mucho tiempo yo, como te habrás dado cuenta también fui un peleador de artes marciales, y desarrolle una técnica que permite alcanzar a quien la ejecuta el máximo potencial que podría tener de continuar con el entrenamiento que haya seguido durante los últimos meses**

**- Quiere decir que me llevaría a lo máximo que puedo alcanzar, a mi limite (su voz sonaba decepcionada)**

**- Si y no, veras, esta técnica te permitiría alcanzar tu limite considerando que no existiera nada más que sobrepasar, es decir, contigo como tu propio limite, pero en el caso de que encontraras a un nuevo rival tendrías que modificar tu entrenamiento, lo cual significaría que nuevamente habría otro nivel al cual llegar...**

**- Entiendo, entonces que esperamos, ¡manos a la obra!**

**- ¡Hey! Un momento, no tan rápido, mi técnica es algo muy tardado para ejecutar, digamos que me llevo varios años para poder dominarle...**

**- Entonces por que me lo mencionas, es una forma cruel de ilusionarme y después tirarme el animo...**

**- Para nada, afortunadamente yo desarrolle esta técnica y junto con ella una pequeña variante para poder infundir un poco de mi poder en otras personas y que este potencie su habilidades, pero obviamente a cambio de esto necesito un favor de tu parte...**

**- ¿De que clase de favor estamos hablando? Algo ya no me esta gustando en esta conversación sensei...**

**- No te preocupes, lo único que te voy a pedir es que retes nuevamente al heredero del famoso Happosai y demuestres la calidad de enseñanza de mi escuela (una especie de sonrisa cruzo su rostro)**

**- Bueno, si es solo eso no hay problema, ¡cuente conmigo! (una gran tranquilidad lo invadía al darse cuenta que aparentemente no tendría que cometer alguna clase de crimen a cambio del nuevo poder que le ofrecía su maestro) ¡¿cuando empezamos?**

**- Pues primero que nada debemos esperar a que anochezca, veras no me es posible realizar mi técnica o cualquier variante a menos que no haya interferencia de otras fuentes externas de energía ajenas a la mía y la de la persona que "ayudo", y eso incluye al sol o cualquier espectador lo suficientemente fuerte para proyectar su chi...**

**- No hay problema, puedo esperar a que anochezca y actualmente nos encontramos solos...**

**- No tan rápido, tampoco es algo que pueda realizar tan fácilmente o cuando yo quiera, debo de descansar también un par de días antes de poder realizar mi técnica, no se si te diste cuenta pero ya no no soy un joven (ahora que el mismo lo mencionaba Evan se dio cuenta de algo muy raro que había pasado por desapercibido en los últimos días y es que su maestro no aparenta más allá de los 30 o a lo mucho 40 años al momento de conocerlo, conforme paso los días con el entrenando se imagino que su entrenamiento de artes de marciales le habría mantenido con un cuerpo más joven que su edad real e imaginaba que quizás tendría unos 50 años, pero actualmente el deterioro de su maestro se hacia evidente y de hecho ahora si parecía tener la edad que el anteriormente le imputaba, las arrugas surcaban su frente y salían de los ángulos de sus ojos y boca, incluso su cabello, previamente negro se veía actualmente encanecido en el paso de pocos días)**

**- Sensei...**

**- Jajaja, al fin has fijado tus ojos en mi aspecto muchacho, pero no te preocupes, como te he dicho dame un poco de tiempo y veras a estas canas y arrugas desaparecer, es otro de los beneficios de mi técnica, aunque tristemente el efecto no se puede prolongar para siempre (un pequeño brillo salio del rabillo de sus ojos) pero animo, al menos si me permitirá ayudarte en tu progreso**

**- ¡Muchas gracias sensei!**

**- Bueno, por hoy ya ha sido mucho entrenamiento, debemos prepararnos para descansar, no hay nada más perjudicial para quienes practicamos las artes marciales que el no dedicar unas buenas horas de descanso a nuestra actividad, así que a dormir.**

FIN FLASH BACK

- Entiendo...

- ¿Que has entendido Ukyo? explícame algo por que no he captado que tiene que ver esta narración con lo que necesitamos saber (Akane hablaba avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos indices chocando uno contra el otro en lo que Ukyo se llevaba una mano mano a la cara es señal de algo de fatiga y hastío)

- Es claro Akane, sea lo que sea que el maestro de Evan planee hacer al parecer necesita que se cumplan al menos tres condiciones... primera, necesita el amparo de la noche, segundo, no debe haber ningún posible contrincante en su alrededor y tercera y muy importante, no puede realizar su técnica las veces que sea, parece haber un limite tras el cual debe de descansar y reunir fuerzas para su ejecución

- Ahora también entendí, eso nos garantiza al menos contar con el día para no preocuparnos por él

- Así es Akane, ademas por lo que acabamos de escuchar parece que conforme su técnica se agota el envejece, de lo que deduzco que en algún momento su poder también se disipa y necesita descansar antes de "recargarse"

- Y es en esos momentos cuanto es el tiempo oportuno para enfrentarlo, ¡no debemos perder tiempo Ukyo, debemos informárselo a los demás!

* * *

El polvo levantado recientemente producto de la explosión había tardado algunos segundos en desaparecer y de entre el mismo se observaba la maltrecha silueta de una persona corriendo fuera de la caverna, silueta que una ves se había disipado completamente el polvo no les dejo duda que le pertenecía a Ryoga, por lo que inmediatamente se acercaron a su auxilio mientras escuchaban el ruido producido por rocas haciendo explosión y producto también del intercambio de los golpes que se intercambiaban en el interior de dicho lugar

- ¿¡Ryoga! ¿como estas?, ¿que esta pasando allá adentro?

- No hay tiempo para explicar Mousse, debemos de alejarnos lo mas rápido posible y reorganizarnos

- De que hablas, no digas tonterías, es momento para entrar a ayudar a la abuela y al viejo pervertido

- No entiendes Ranma, no es el momento para hacer al héroe, hay que escapar y reorganizarnos

- Mousse tu eres mas sensato, debemos convencerlo, es una orden de la abuela

- Escuchaste Ranma, la matriarca dio esta indicación, no podemos desobedecerla

- Hablen por ustedes, yo voy a ayudar a los viejos (mientras decía esto les daba la espalda y se encaminaba corriendo a la entrada de la caverna)

- Demonios Ranma, tu lo quisiste... (unas cadenas rápidamente inmovilizaron a Ranma por su torso, brazos y piernas mientras que rápidamente Ryoga se acercaba por la espalda de su amigo y de un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo dejaba inconsciente)

- Debemos irnos pronto Mousse (mientras hablaba quitaba las cadenas del cuerpo de Ranma y lo ponía sobre su hombro izquierdo, aparentemente el otro se encontraba sangrando, aunque no en forma profusa)

- ¿Puedes llevarlo? (ambos se alejaban brincando por entre las copas de los arboles)

- Eso creo, apresurémonos...

* * *

Cologne y Happosai se encontraban cubiertos de escombros, se mantenían apenas en pie, ella algunos pasos delante de él, ambos viendo hacia su oponente quien se encontraba también sintiendo el peso de la batalla, con algunos cortes en cara y extremidades, así como respirando con algún grado de dificultad, aunque ciertamente en mucho mejor estado que los maestros

- Happosai, vamos dime que has pensado sobre lo que te propuse, ¿o me dirás que no te has sentido tentado por mi oferta?

- ¿De que oferta habla Happy? ¿no hiciste ningún trato con este monstruo verdad? (sin voltear con la vista a su interlocutor seguía en pose de defensa con ambas palmas extendidas una a la altura del rostro y la otra a nivel de su cadera y con ambas piernas flexionadas)

- Vamos Happosai, tu siempre fuiste mi mejor alumno, no entiendo como siquiera te atreviste a traicionarme en aquella ocasión, sabes que esta vez no tienes alternativa... si no te unes a mi habrá mucha gente que sufrirá... y tu sabes a quienes me refiero...

- Happy no se a que se refiera el maestro pero no te dejes engañar, esta herido, esta es nuestra oportunidad pa... ¡ahggggg!

El alba comenzaba a clarear en el cielo, poco a poco la luz se intensificaba mientras que en el interior de la cueva Yamamoto se cubría nuevamente con su túnica y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se sentaba en las raíces que conformaban su trono mientras Happosai terminaba solemnemente de encadenar a una Cologne inconsciente tras el golpe recibido en su cuello del pie de su antiguo compañero de equipo a la vez que una pequeña lagrima terminaba de correr de su rostro - _yo... lo siento..._ -

- ¿¡Quien viene! ¿¡amigo o enemigo!

- Yo diría amigos Shampoo - _o al menos eso creo_ -

- Mousse, con quienes vienes (rápidamente se acerco a ayudar al chico pato al notar que se encontraba cargando sobre sus hombros a dos bultos que en una segunda mirada identifico como Ryoga y Ranma)

- ¿Que sucedió? ¿vienen malheridos?

- Es algo difícil de narrar, por el momento ayudame a llevarlos al Dojo Tendo y te prometo que ahí daré todas las explicaciones (mientras hablaba depositaba sobre la espalda de ella el cuerpo todavía inconsciente de Ranma)

- Entendido, vayámonos; (a los pocos metros se atrevió a preguntar) algún camino en especial (una mueca que ella reconoció como una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su amigo de toda la vida)

- Si, siguiendo el camino por el claro del bosque

* * *

Sin palabras para expresar mi culpabilidad, ha quienes hasta el momento han seguido mi fic mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, pero han pasado miles de cosas en estos muchos meses que me habían impedido continuar actualizando, como la perdida de todos mis archivos al arruinarse una compu, la entrada a un nuevo nivel de estudio-trabajo-esclavitud-maltrato psicológico con guardias infernales de 24 a 48 horas cada tercer día, mudanza a aproximadamente 1,500 kilómetros de casa y de regreso, pero en fin, al parecer se empieza a ver la luz y dentro de unos meses (si sobrevivo) llegara una nueva época con más tiempo para estudiar y por que no, continuar escribiendo, pero no os preocupéis, prometo intentar terminar este trabajo antes de fin de año (ademas que solo faltan 3 a 4 capítulos mas)

A quienes continúan leyendo ¡Mil gracias!

A quienes lo empiezan a leer ¡Mil gracias!

A quienes se desesperaron por la tardanza ¡Mil disculpas!

Finalmente espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y ya saben R&R...


	18. Chapter 18

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPITULO 18.- CIELO DESPEJADO Y DESPUES TORMENTA

Continuaron corriendo sin disminuir su velocidad a pesar de encontrarse cargando con sus amigos, por lo que con solo un poco de dificultad y en poco menos de un par de horas se encontraban en el Neko hanten; Ryoga se aún inconsciente en la habitación de Mousse mientras este le realizaba algunas curaciones afortunadamente la mayoría eran solo unas heridas superficiales, solo una en el hombro derecho le preocupaba, aparentemente no se había roto ningún hueso, pero había un corte profundo y las huellas de sangre en su ropa así como la palidez de su piel delataban un sangrado de importancia, aunque finalmente detenido, quizás más tarde fuese conveniente el visitar al Dr. Tofu a su clínica, seguramente con una curación más cuidadosa fuese posible el intentar el suturar la herida sin un mayor riesgo de infección...

- ¡Mousse, baja por favor, Ranma esta recobrando el sentido y prometiste explicármelo todo una vez...

- ... una vez en el Dojo Tendo, y aún no nos encontramos ahí, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más, además pronto tendremos visitas (dicho esto continuo bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la estancia donde se encontraban Shampoo y Ranma).

El sonido de una campana al momento de que se abría la puerta de entrada del café demostraba que Mousse no se equivocaba, se trataba de Akane y de Ukyo a quienes Shampoo recibía alegre ante la perspectiva de que la presencia de sus dos amigas ahora motivase a Mousse a contarle lo prometido.

- Son Akane y Ukyo, ¡ahora si nos lo contaras todo verdad Mousse! (las recién llegadas se miraron a los ojos, alcanzaban a entender sus nombres en la frase, sin embargo nunca habían ido a china ni estudiaban en Furinkan el idioma de ese país, además no estaban acostumbradas a escuchar a la amazona más que en un Japones mal estructurado, pronto Shampoo se dio cuenta de su descortesía y corrigió) ustedes deber disculpar Shampoo, yo estar avisando a Mousse que ustedes llegar a Neko hanten.

- Bienvenidas chicas pasen a la casa, Ranma y yo nos encontramos en la sala.

Las tres atravesaron el pasillo que conectaba el restaurante con la única pieza de la casa que se encontraba en la planta baja, un pequeña sala con algunos asientos y una modesta colección de libros, al parecer todos sabían que los cuartos de Cologne, Mousse y Shampoo se encontraban en el primer piso mientras que una pequeña habitación que conformaba al segundo piso era el estudio y las veces que se necesitaba laboratorio de la matriarca, todos tomaron asiento en torno a una pequeña mesa de te mientras Mousse era el primero en hablar...

- Muy bien Shampoo, ganas esta vez, hablaremos aquí, así que presten atención por que no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos...

- De acuerdo (interrumpió Akane) además nosotras también tenemos información muy importante que contarles...

- Esta bien, pero dejen que Mousse nos explique lo que paso las ultimas horas, y espero tenga una buena excusa para haberme atacado y el habernos retirado del lugar.

Todos fijaron su vista en Saotome quien se encontraba recostado cubierto por algunas frazadas en una parte un poco más alejada de la mesa que el resto de los presentes y con la vista fija en el techo, finalmente había recobrado el conocimiento y no parecía muy contento con lo que el seguramente consideraba una cobarde huida y una traición a la abuela Cologne.

- Muy bien (Mousse dio un pequeño suspiro) comenzare...

* * *

Hacia pocos minutos que había iniciado el atardecer y en las afueras de la cueva los cantos entremezclados de centenares sino es que miles de aves pertenecientes a decenas de especies diferentes llamaron la atención de un viejo y devastado Happosai quien se dirigió al centro de la estructura para despertar a quien antaño era su admirado maestro.

- Tetsuko sensei, esta por entrar la noche, me pregunto si no tiene deberes asignados para mi (pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes que una respuesta surgiera de entre las raíces de un árbol que se hallaban rozando la superficie de un amplio estanque que ocupaba una parte significativa del lugar pero que delataba había bajado su nivel dejando un lecho mohoso en lo anteriormente ocupado por el agua)

- No por el momento Happosai, ahora debemos de descansar, aun me encuentro recuperando energías para estar listo mañana por la noche.

- ¿Que pasara mañana por la noche?

- Luna llena Happosai, eso es lo que pasara (una sutil sonrisa se formaba en la boca decrepita de Tetsuko mientras su capucha cubría el resto de su cara).

En una de las paredes de la cueva Cologne permanecía sujeta con cadenas y grilletes mientras escuchaba como esa platica parecía presagiar una noche muy oscura a pesar del brillo de la luna en el cielo, y mientras reflexionaba en eso, lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y dejaban un camino en sus secas mejillas mientras veía la silueta de aquel a quien una vez había amado sentado tranquilamente y fumando su pipa en las orillas del estanque, ¿cuanto mas bajo seguiría cayendo? ... no mucho más, de ser necesario ella tendría que encargarse en persona... aunque eso significase la vida de uno de los dos.

* * *

- Entiendo, esto significa que solo debemos dejar de pasar luna llena para evitar que cualquiera de nosotros sea víctima del maestro de la abuela Cologne y el viejo Happosai.

- Pues si alcance a entender bien el relato de Ryoga antes de desmayarse así parece (Akane parecía entender la propuesta de su ahora nueva amiga)

Todos reflexionaban la propuesta de Ukyo ante la narración de Mousse sobre la platica que tuvo con Ryoga mientras escapaban a toda velocidad de la cueva donde estaban cautivos Happosai y Cologne.

- Sin embargo algo aun no me agrada del plan (normalmente a Ranma le gustaba ser el centro de la atención, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones), ¿que podría pasar si no acudimos por ellos antes de mañana por la noche?

- Seguramente el los absorberá en lugar de alguno de ustedes, no son una gran fuente de juventud, pero definitivamente servirán para sus propósitos con respecto a prolongar su existencia (todos voltearon a ver la figura de Soun quien entraba por la puesta principal de la pequeña sala mientras su amigo Genma completaba la idea)

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted amigo Tendo, si no acabamos con todo esto antes de mañana a medianoche probablemente la abuela y el maestro morirán...

* * *

- ¿Han habido muchos problemas últimamente no es así?

- Me temo que si Nabiki.

- Tiene mucho que no entreno en el Dojo con Akane, con papá... con cualquier persona... aun así percibo una especie de desagradable existencia en el aire...

- Lo sé, también me he dado cuenta, se ha hecho mas penetrante desde que todos salieron en busca de los maestros.

- Es frustrante sentirse tan impotente, ¿no crees Kasumi?

- No te sientas así, hay una forma en la que incluso nosotras podemos ayudar.

- ¿Cual es? (un discreto indicio de duda cruzo por la voz de la mediana de los Tendo).

- Con nuestras oraciones a Kamisama (mientras contestaba una sonrisa angelical aparecía en la cara de Kasumi)

- Vaya, puede ser que si (y mientras decía eso daba la espalda a Kasumi, tomaba el control remoto de la televisión y la encendía mientras apoyaba el rostro en su mano derecha y le soplaba a un molesto mechón de cabello que le obstruía la vista).

* * *

Las calles del centro comercial de Nerima eran como las de cualquier otra ciudad en el bullicioso país del sol naciente, mucha gente caminando en todas direcciones, mucho trafico, muchas tiendas y entre estas nunca podría faltar la presencia de una de electrodomésticos la cual tenia un negocio sobre ruedas enfrente donde vendían ramen y aprovechaban para escuchar en forma gratuita los programas de concursos que en las múltiples televisiones del escaparate principal se sintonizaban, siendo en ocasiones interrumpidas por esos pequeños cortos informativos tan comunes en cualquier parte del mundo.

- "En otras noticias mañana tendrá una noche muy especial cuando justo a medianoche y acompañada de la luna llena ocurra una lluvia de estrellas visible en casi todo el Japón y además aficionados a la astronomía, no es necesario que saquen telescopios ni binoculares ya que según expertos en la materia sera posible observar esto a simple vista, así que no despeguen sus ojos mañana del cielo a la medianoche, y ahora volvemos con las noticias deportivas después de unos anuncios de nuestros patrocinadores..."

- Asi que mañana es luna llena, tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de devolver algunos favores...

* * *

Actualización tras varias semanas de ausencia, con corrección de algunos errores en los cambios de escena de capítulos previos...

Si alguien aún continua con la lectura de este FF mil gracias, por cierto, estoy de vacaciones, por lo que prometo al menos subir un capitulo más antes de regresar al trabajo.


	19. Chapter 19

Ranma1/2 pertenece a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPITULO 19.- RECUERDOS DE LA JUVENTUD II

Hacia mucho frío, imaginó por el tiempo transcurrido que seguramente faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, además y para colmo suyo la humedad del ambiente le había empapado la ropa y sentía su piel enlamada, cuando comúnmente esta era reseca, curtida por el sol y los años, eso si, muchos años, las arrugas lo delataban, sin embargo esa sensación de frió y humedad que quemaban y parasitaban su piel era mucho más llevadera que la que se gestaba en ese momento en sus pensamientos, esa si realmente le helaba los huesos.

FLASH BACK HAPPOSAI

**Ya habían transcurrido 6 meses desde la ultima vez que pudo ver a Koulonge, nunca lo admitiría, pero la extrañaba mucho, todo su duro esfuerzo se debía a ella, claro, el anteriormente era un bandido, un falso artista marcial que se aprovechaba de las enseñanzas de las personas a las que estafaba, pero fallo en esa ultima estafa a la aldea de las amazonas, no contemplo la posibilidad de que él, un completo pervertido (si esa era la palabra y él mismo lo aceptaba), se pudiese enamorar de una de las mejores luchadoras de esa aldea, la estafa había fallado y ahora el se encontraba solo, entrenando con el más grande maestro de su época, ayudándolo a perfeccionar una técnica (aunque no sabia el como ya que nunca la había visto) que junto con su original estilo musabetsu kakuto ryu seguramente le harían aún más famoso los siguientes años, sin embargo, sobre la persona que él respetuosamente llamaba sensei se cernían rumores sobre el haber encontrado la fuente de la eterna juventud, atribuyéndole varios siglos de vida, lo cual lo intrigaba profundamente, cuanto más cuando algunas de dichas historias involucraban en ocasiones la muerte de alguno de sus contrincantes o de alguno de sus discípulos, y eso precisamente le llamaba aún más su atención ya que él solo le conocía otro discípulo: Koulogne.**

FIN FLASH BACK

Realmente hacia mucho frío, por momentos le parecía que incluso el musgo comenzaba a crecer sobre su piel, reclamándola como si fuera una más de las rocas de esa caverna, tenia que moverse, generar un poco de calor, salir al baño, ahora que se daba cuenta tenia muchas ganar de orinar, afortunadamente y a pesar de su avanzada edad no tenia problemas de próstata, aunque realmente el nunca había entendido muy bien donde era que esa glándula se encontraba y mucho menos se imaginaba su función, de hecho a lo más que él sabia se hallaba en alguna parte del abdomen bajo y había escuchado en programas de radio y televisión lo doloroso y penoso que resultaba dicho padecimiento, tras mucho meditar recordó que en algún momento dedujo que ese tipo de problemas ya estaba fuera de sus preocupaciones, tal y como lo están las paperas para un hombre de 80 años... lo debía admitir, era ya muy viejo; se puso en pie y se dirigió con paso sigiloso a la abertura de la cueva en la superficie, tras completar su objetivo y pasar unos breves instantes observando la luna pronto olvidó todos aquellos pensamientos superfluos cuando su agudo oído le avisó de movimiento dentro de la cueva, apremiando en la medida de lo posible su vista encontró el origen del sonido: unos grilletes y cadenas golpeando levemente el suelo y un suave quejido proveniente de un pequeño bulto ensangrentado _-debe sentir mucho frió y dolor-_ tras llegar a la lógica conclusión se apresuró a una parte del lugar en el que estaba un montón de hierbas y hojarasca secas, así como unos trozos pequeños de la camisa del joven Hibiki, los cuales seguramente fueron dejados en su huida, lo había juntado todo con el objeto de hacer una pequeña hoguera en caso de que Tetsuko se lo permitiera, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntárselo, además a su viejo maestro, según recordaba, el frío nunca le había afectado.

FLASH BACK HAPPOSAI

**- Sensei, debe acercarse a la fogata o se congelara.**

**- No te preocupes Happosai, realmente el frió no es una de mis debilidades, pero si tanto te preocupa me acercare un poco.**

**- Realmente no siente congelarse sensei, afuera esta haciendo mucho frío, de hecho he escuchado de algunos campesinos el decir que probablemente nieve en estos días, después de todo inicia ya el invierno.**

**- ¡¿Nevar?, ¡vaya, ha pasado un año más! (fijo sus ojos en el fuego mientras terminaba de consumir por completo un puñado de pasto seco mientras su alumno daba vueltas a algunos leños para que se consumieran en forma uniforme y que no se perdiera la conformación de su fogata), dime Happosai, ¿cuantos tiempo llevas bajo mi enseñanza?**

**- Deberán de cumplirse dos años en aproximadamente 3 meses**

**- ¡Vaya, tanto así!**

**- Si sensei.**

**- ¿Hace cuanto que Koulogne volvió a su aldea?**

**- Nueve meses sensei**

**- Llevas un muy preciso control del tiempo muchacho... me gustaría también saber si estas a gusto bajo mi enseñanza.**

**- ¡Claro que lo estoy Tetsuko sensei!, he mejorado mucho mis destrezas y mi velocidad, por no decir de la fuerza y resistencia.**

**- ¡Vaya vaya!, eres muy modesto mi joven amigo, aunque debo admitirlo, eres seguramente el mas avanzado de todos los estudiantes que he acogido bajo mi tutela.**

**Ese justo era uno de los temas que nunca antes se mencionaba, era la oportunidad justa para preguntar, claro que en los últimos tres meses había investigado un poco y se había sorprendido de encontrar referencias a algunos de los discípulos de Tetsuko, sin embargo estos tras pocos meses de entrenamiento eran mandados a sus Dojos de origen, y si bien destacaban entre los artistas marciales de su comunidad no lograba comprender como no se alzaban como estrellas en el firmamento después de recibir las enseñanzas y entrenamientos impartidos por su tutor, aunque en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de ser la excepción, que el fuera el digno sucesor de su sensei y por ello fuera que llevase tanto tiempo bajo su enseñanza, con eso en mente se atrevió a hablar mientras adoptaba una actitud de reverencia en cuclillas ante su maestro quien había acercado a la fogata manteniéndose aún de pie mirando al exterior del improvisado refugio que habían construido con unos troncos apoyados contra una saliente rocosa al pie de una pequeña montaña.**

**- Sensei, disculpe mi falta de modestia, pero me preguntaba... esto... si usted considera que ya estoy listo para aprender la nueva técnica que usted desarrolla.**

**- Estas seguro que deseas aprenderla, aun no tienes idea de que es precisamente en lo que esta consiste ni lo difícil que es su ejecución.**

**- ¡Estoy seguro sensei!**

**- Piensa esto muy bien Happosai, no es una técnica que tomar a la ligera, de hecho propiamente no es algo que puedas emplear directamente en una pelea.**

**Los ojos de Happosai reflejaban el fuego ardiendo en la fogata y en su corazón tras escuchar las palabras de Tetsuko.**

**- Sensei, ahora con mayor razón quiero conocer esa técnica que usted ha desarrollado...**

FIN FLASH BACK

Estaba terminando de cubrir a Koulogne con la hojarasca, era afortunado, ya que aparentemente ella no se despertó con dicha tarea y en apariencia cumplía en alguna forma su cometido, ya que tras algunos minutos de finalizar los quejidos fueron disminuyendo en forma ostensible hasta casi desaparecer _-seguramente aun siente un poco de dolor, pero no sé que más hacer... de alguna manera hallaré la forma de escapar, solo espero que Ranma y los demás no vayan a cometer el error de venir hoy por la noche, si no todo este sacrificio seria en vano-_ una vez acabo de reflexionar se puso en pie y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al lugar en que originalmente se encontraba descansando.

FLASH BACK HAPPOSAI

**Al fin habían concluido los 2 años de entrenamiento, por alguna razón se encontraba confiado, confiado de que al regresar al pueblo de las amazonas seria capaz de ver a su dirigente a la cara, enfrentarla en combate y conseguir la autorización de volver a residir en la zona periférica a la aldea, además, en forma muy probable al ver sus nuevas habilidades como artista marcial incluso lo considerara como un prospecto de yerno cuando hubiese la oportunidad, además su sensei le había prometido que le mostraría la ultima técnica, la misma que nunca había podido presenciar en esos dos duros años de entrenamiento.**

**Caminó aprisa por el sendero que conducía hacia un pequeño estanque enfrente de su campamento y le llamó la atención la presencia de un hombre bastante joven, un peleador de la comunidad, de quien había escuchado fuertes rumores acerca de que a este le agradaría tener una sesión de practica con su sensei, por lo que imagino que esta seria la situación que Tetsuko habría armado para poder mostrar su nueva técnica; los contrincantes aparentemente no se habían percatado de la presencia del pequeño espectador, sin embargo en un gesto de cortesía ambos realizaron una pequeña reverencia antes de iniciar el duelo, ambos se mostraban ágiles, intercambiando puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad extraordinaria, permitiendo apenas el seguir el paso a Happosai con la mirada, mientras todos y cada uno de esos golpes era bloqueado con antebrazos, piernas, palmas o empeines, sin mostrar la más mínima señal de cansancio de ninguno de los dos contrincantes, además el claro alrededor del estanque permanecía perfectamente iluminado gracias a un fuente accesoria de luz, el propio reflejo de la luna llena en las tranquilas aguas del estanque; habían transcurrido alrededor de 10 minutos desde el inicio del combate cuando tras apoyar su pie derecho en un área húmeda junto al estanque el contrincante de su sensei resbalo y permitido a Tetsuko darle una patada de lleno en su flanco derecho que se había descubierto, fue algo que le pareció bastante salvaje, podría haber jurado incluso que escuchó como algunas costillas se fracturaban el el momento del impacto, tras la cual siguieron una combinación de golpes y patadas que no pudieron ser bloqueadas en su totalidad, marcando el fin de la batalla y la victoria de Tetsuko ante un rival ya completamente inconciente.**

**- Espero no te hayas perdido nada del encuentro Happosai**

**- Nada sensei, aunque imagine que me permitiría ver su nueva técnica contra tan formidable oponente (saliendo de entre los arbustos se quito un poco de tierra de sus pantalones de entrenamiento, acercándose no sin un poco de temor ante la violencia al momento final del encuentro)**

**- No saques conclusiones tan de prisa, te comente que mi nueva técnica no es algo que se use en batalla, más bien es algo que se usa tras la misma (y mientras decía esto levantaba a su rival caído del cuello de su gi, dejando ver su rostro ensangrentado al pequeño Happosai)**

**- ¡TAMASHI NO JUTSU!**

**Después de escuchar a su sensei gritar el nombre de la nueva técnica Happosai observo un halo de luz plateado que envolvió al vencedor y al vencido, pronto todo era solo una esfera de luz rodeando a los contendientes, creciendo en una forma acelerada hasta abarcar varios metros a su alrededor y después de ello... después todo se cubrió de rojo escarlata...**

FIN FLASH BACK

Un rayo de luz lo despertó al notar su calor en la cara, despertó sin embargo agitado ante el recuerdo, el mismo que repasaba cada noche en busca de la debilidad de la técnica, después de todo no debía permitir que la historia se repitiera; de pronto algo más lo sobresalto, esa mañana no había aves, ni el canto de la más pequeña de ellas, aún en medio del bosque, eso seguramente no era un buen presagio.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, un capitulo más antes de regresar al trabajo, espero les guste, en ocasiones cuando lo escribía me venia la idea de que es mucha narración, pero siento que es necesario para introducir un poco de suspenso, no prometo nada con respecto al próximo capítulo (siento que estoy fallando casi todas las promesas en cuento a la actualización), salvo el hecho de que llegara, dicho esto animo que ya vamos en la recta final.

A las personas que aún siguen este FF mil gracias!, principalmente a Eileen Prince Snape que ha comentado fielmente cada uno de los capítulos y a kary14 a quien se me ha pasado agradecer su comentario al capitulo 17 ¡gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

Ranma1/2 pertene a la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi; hago esto sin fines de lucro, ergo, no me demanden.

CAPITULO 20.- BATALLA CONTRA EL TIEMPO.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas hablando papá?, ¿¡no sera esto alguna exageración de tu parte!

- No lo es hijo, como haz escuchado este Tetsuko ha logrado utilizar esta técnica que roba la energía vital de su oponente para poder prolongar su existencia e incrementar su propia fuerza, es obvio que al no poder disponer de su plato principal no se tomará el corazón para tomar el poder de la abuela y el maestro, quizás no serán jóvenes, pero son unos artistas marciales muy poderosos.

- Así es Ranma, en estas condiciones él ya habrá previsto el hecho de que tras el escape de Ryoga estamos enterados de sus intenciones, así que el maestro y la abuela son como su seguro en caso de que no pueda contar con ustedes.

- Entonces lo que están diciendo es que (Ukyo interrumpió la conversación siendo a su vez interrumpida por Ryoga)...

- ...es que tiene al toro por los cuernos, si acudimos a rescatar a los maestros estaremos cayendo en su trampa y si no lo hacemos no le importara por que de todos modos tendrá un premio de consolación.

- Eso me deja una duda (ahora era el turno de Mousse para interrumpir la conversación) ¿por que es que ese tal Tetsuko necesita de emboscarnos?, quiero decir, si es tan fuerte ¿por qué no simplemente viene y acaba con nosotros y toma lo que desea y ya?

- Mousse tener razón, esto oler muy mal.

- Vaya en eso estamos todos de acuerdo... aunque si lo pensamos con un poco de tranquilidad...

- ¿Que sucede amigo Tendo?

- Yo creo que si Tetsuko no nos ataca de frente no solo es por que se encuentre en alguna forma debilitado, de lo contrario hubiese sido imposible el lograr vencer a los maestros, quizás tenga algo que ver con otras características para lograr llevar a cabo su técnica... hasta ahora sabemos que para realizarla necesita que sea de noche, y específicamente en luna llena, pero pudiera ser que también necesitase algo más que esta pasando desapercibido.

- Tienes razón Tendo... Ryoga, ¿nada te llamo la atención mientras fuiste su rehén? ¿recuerdas algo que fuese inusual?

- Nada, la cueva estaba vacía, solo la iluminaba la luz de la luna que entraba por su parte superior y se reflejaba en un estanque que la ocupaba en su mayor parte hacia el centro, solo habían las raíces de un árbol que se adentraban hasta el estanque en las que él por cierto había realizado una especie de asiento donde descansaba y muchas rocas con musgo rodeando el estanque, donde nos tenia sujetos con cadenas a los maestros y a mi.

- Quizás...

- ¿Quizás que Tendo?

- No lo se amigo, pero me parece que debe haber alguna especie de catalizador que permita la ejecución de la técnica en forma correcta, por lo que sabemos muy probablemente la luz de la luna llena sea un factor importante...

- Una huella del sol (la voz de Mousse era muy baja, pero todos habían alcanzado a escuchar que hablaba).

- ¿De que hablas Mousse? explícalo por favor (por el tono en la voz de Ranma se podia saber que estaba seguro que el maestro de las armas escondidas se había dado cuenta de algo clave).

- En una de las ultimas pláticas que tuve con la abuela me pregunto si acaso en las noches había señales o huellas de la presencia del sol, y justamente la luna es una de ellas, no es más que una roca gigante en el espacio que siempre que la tierra no la oculte refleja la luz del sol hacia la superficie, una especie de espejo... y quizás... el agua... podría funcionar como un segundo filtro, un segundo espejo.

- Claro, intentar tomar la energía del sol en forma directa para realizar la técnica debería ser muy complicado, sería mucho más conveniente utilizar una cantidad más pequeña y filtrada para poder llevarla a cabo (todos asintieron tras la conclusión dada por Akane).

- Entonces es eso, el por que necesita una localización tan complicada, si no mal recuerdo la luz de la luna entre directamente hacia el estanque y alcanza a llegar a todas partes dentro de la cueva, sin dejar lugar a donde escapar una vez te encuentras dentro.

- Así es Ryoga, eso significa que podemos tomar ventaja de lo que sabemos, incluyendo la información obtenida de Evan.

- ¿Cual es esa información Ukyo?

- Akane y yo hablamos con él en lo que ustedes decidieron ir al bosque a buscar a los maestros, de lo que conversamos ya habíamos deducido que por lo menos para una de sus técnicas el necesitaba el amparo de la noche, y que también se necesitaba un tiempo de recuperación, aunque probablemente esta sea otra técnica diferente a la que piensa usar, pero parece tener esos puntos en común.

- ¿Tu que opinas Evan? (las chicas junto con Soun y Tendo se mostraron sorprendidos con la interrupción de la conversación por parte de Ranma dando aviso de la compañía, rápidamente voltearon a todos lados buscando con la mirada al muchacho, quien descansaba tranquilamente sentado en el borde de una de las ventanas de la habitación, aparentemente llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando, sin embargo su presencia había sido percibida por Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga desde el principio, quienes no voltearon a verlo ya que probablemente se dieron cuenta de que las intenciones de Evan estarían en conformidad con las propias)

- Esto es muy interesante, además justamente en unas horas sera luna llena, lo escuché en las noticias y por lo que se ve ustedes también lo saben... cuando entrene con Tetsuko sensei (un poco de asco se escuchaba en sus palabras) pude ver como envejeció en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto... 28 días, y después de la luna llena recuperó su aspecto juvenil, por lo que puedo suponer que justo en este momento su técnica de rejuvenecimiento ocupando su propio poder esta en lo último, si estoy en lo correcto tiene al menos tres opciones: volver a ocupar su propia energía como combustible, ocupar la de sus maestros u ocupar la de ustedes en caso de que vayan a buscarlo.

- No viniste aquí solo para comentarnos esto verdad (las miradas de Ranma y Evan se cruzaron por un instante que se volvió muy tenso hasta que Evan le respondió).

- No, solo vine a ponerme a sus ordenes y a detallar un plan de ataque, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con el viejo Tetsuko.

- Muy bien si es así todos dirijan su mirada a este plano mientras les explico mi plan (mientras hablaba rápidamente Mousse se acomodaba sus gafas y extendía un plano que representaba los alrededores de la cueva y la cueva misma, el cual aparentemente realizó con la información que el había conseguido de Ryoga durante la huida antes de que este se desmayara y tuviese que cargarlo junto con Ranma quien había sido previamente dejado inconsciente por ambos).

Probablemente nadie se dio cuenta cuando Shampoo se sonrojo viendo al actual Mousse tomando el cargo de la situación, nadie a excepción de una castaña de pelo largo y ojos azules que no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Lo sé, mucho tiempo de espera y un capitulo pequeño, pero el próximo es el fin de esta historia, asi que sera un poco más largo de lo normal y con buena acción...

R&R.


End file.
